Quotes for Makorra
by MakorraLoverAlltheway
Summary: I have a few quotes I have found and I though they related to Makorra! This will be a few quotes and a Makorra story following based on that quote. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a few drabbles I thought I'd do off of some quotes I have seen. Please review and tell me if you like!**

* * *

_"I play the same song over and over again because it reminds me of you"_

_-Tumblr_

* * *

Makos POV

I sat in my bed, he was lonely. It was around 2 in the afternoon and it was raining outside. Korra had just left to go to the Earth Kingdom for some issues with a man and his cabbages. Apparently he was suing the earth king for not getting the guards to protect his cabbages. Crazy right? I missed her, oh god did I miss her. She had only been gone a few hours but it felt like a lifetime. She was only going to be gone for a few days but still, every moment she isn't with me, in my arms, I feel empty. I reached over to turn on the radio, maybe that will take my mind off of things...

"_And now for the hit song, 'Let her go' by the passenger!"_

I smiled, this was one of Korra's favorite songs. And oddly enough, it kind of went with the mood I was in... The lyrics were pretty much saying how lonely I was without Korra here with me. Although I wasn't letting Korra go forever. Just for a few days.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low.

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

Only know your over when you let her go.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,

Only hate the road when you're missin' home.

Only know your lover when you let her go,

And you let her go.

I smiled and listened to the song, I didn't know why Korra loved it so much but she did. Therefore I would listen to it.

Staring at the bottom of your glass,

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last.

But dreams come slow and they go so fast.

You see her when you close your eyes,

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies.

I started to sing along to the chorus, it was the only part I knew... I didn't really care who heard me. I loved this song too, so why not sing? No one was here to judge me, except maybe Bolin... But he wasn't much better a singer.

But you only need the light when it's burning low.

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,

Only know your lover when you let her go.

Only know you've been feeling high when you're low.

Only hate the road when you're missing home.

Only know your lover when you let her go.

"And you let her go!" I sung. But of course in the song they don't say that right there. It gets me every time...

Staring at the ceiling in the dark,

Same old empty feeling in your heart.

'Cause love comes slow and goes so fast.

Well you see her when you fall asleep,

But never to touch and never to keep.

'Cause you loved her too much,

And you dived too deep.

Here comes my part to sing!

Well you only need the light when it's burning low,

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

Only know your lover when you let her go!

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,

Only hate the road when you're missin' home.

Only know you're lover when you let her go.

And you let her go,

Oh, oooh, oooh

And you let her go

Oh, oooh, oooh.

Well you let her go!

Cause you only need light when it's burning low!

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,

Only know your lover when you let her go!

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low!

Only hate the road when you're missing home!

Only know your lover when you let her go!

'Cause you only need the light when its burning low.

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow.

Only know your lover when you let her go.

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.

Only hate the road when you're missing home.

Only know your lover when you let her go.

And you let her go.

"I'm really starting to love this song." I said to no one in particular. I really liked how at the end it stopped for a few seconds, making you think the song is over, and then it says the last line. I hit the 'rewind' button on my radio. Not all radios had this, only a few. It was because they were made by the Sato company, Asami gave Korra and I one for my birthday a few months ago.

As it kept playing, the storm outside got worse and worse. But I didn't realize. I was too busy trying to get the whole song down for when Korra came home. Because sometime during the song Bo came in and I was surprised to hear that he thought I was an amazing singer. He had the idea that I sing to Korra when she comes home.

"Seems romantic enough." I said to him, Korra deserves some romance from me. I am her boyfriend after all. For the rest of the day I tried to memorize the song but kept messing up at that one part. I kept saying 'And you let her go' and the wrong time! And then when I thought I wasn't supposed to say it, I was! I tried and tried but I just couldn't get that part down.

I almost gave up but then I thought of how happy my girlfriend would be if I sung to her. She would probably shower me in kisses. Yeah, I think I'm going to try to get this down.

I practiced for about an hour more with little progress. It just wasn't working with me!

"Ugh! This song will be the death of me." I groaned into my pillow.

I finally got the rest of the lyrics down, but I still kept forgetting that one line, or saying it when I wasn't supposed to.

"Only know your lover when you let her go!" I sang, I was almost guaranteed I wasn't supposed to sing it this time!

"And you let her go." I heard a beautiful voice sing. It hadn't been the voice on the radio, oh no. That was the voice of an amazing, beautiful, powerful Avatar.

I snapped my head in the direction of the door and saw Korra standing there with a smirk on her face.

"K-Korra!" I jumped out of the bed and pulled her in for a hug.

She laughed and hugged back, "Hey City boy."

"Why are you back so soon? I mean don't get me wrong I'm really happy you're back but, I mean, weren't you supposed to be in the Earth Kingdom right now?" I asked, I was so happy she was here.

"Yeah but the storm got to be to bad and Oogi couldn't fly in that weather." She shrugged.

"Storm?" I looked out the window and saw a terrible storm outside. "How the hell did I not notice that?"

"Probably because you were too busy jammin' out to my favorite song." Korra said with a smirk.

I blushed the tiniest bit and leaned down to kiss her, she responded happily and smiled into the kiss. She really was an amazing kisser, when she pulled away I whined and she giggled.

"So why were you learning that song?" She asked me.

"Oh... I... Um, just wanted to sing it to you when you, um, got back." I stuttered.

Korra had a huge grin on her face and jumped into my arms. She covered me with kisses, "That's sooooo sweet of you Mako!"

"Well it was actually Bo's idea." I said, enjoying every kiss she placed on my face. But then she stopped with another smirk on her face.

"Oh, well since it was his idea maybe he should be the one getting these kisses?" She asked, walking through the door.

I grabbed her by the waist, "No!" I yelled a bit to quickly and loudly.

"Jeez, no need to yell." She said, her smirk still on her face.

I blushed and then leaned down to kiss her, she acted like she was going to kiss me back and then right before my lips touched hers she pulled away.

"I wanna hear you sing it!" She said happily, a huge smile on her face.

Oh she did not just do that. I want to kiss her, not sing to her right now! But when she saw me getting ready to reject, she pouted. She knows I can't resist the pout.

I sighed, "Fine. Just for you."

"Yay!" She cheered.

I sat down on the bed and she followed, when I began to sing I looked at her and she looked like a girl waiting to open her presents on Christmas. I rolled my eyes and then looked at the floor, I was a little embarrassed...

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low._

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know your over when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home._

_Only know your lover when you let her go,_

_And you let her go._

I stopped and looked at Korra, she smiled and made a motion with her hands for me to continue.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass,_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last._

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast._

_You see her when you close your eyes,_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies._

I looked at Korra, "Care to sing along?" I asked her. She grinned widely and nodded.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low._

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_

_Only know your lover when you let her go._

_Only know you've been feeling high when you're low._

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know your lover when you let her go._

Our voices together were amazing, I couldn't believe my ears. Her voice was like that of an angels and along with mine, it sounded even better. Which I didn't know was possible. Then she stopped and left it up to me, apparently she was only going to help at the chorus.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark,_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart._

_'Cause love comes slow and goes so fast._

_Well you see her when you fall asleep,_

_But never to touch and never to keep._

_'Cause you loved her too much,_

_And you dived too deep._

Korra started to sing with me again, which I loved.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know your lover when you let her go!_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low,_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home._

_Only know you're lover when you let her go._

_And you let her go,_

_Oh, oooh, oooh_

_And you let her go_

_Oh, oooh, oooh._

_Well you let her go!_

_Cause you only need light when it's burning low!_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow,_

_Only know your lover when you let her go!_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low!_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home!_

_Only know your lover when you let her go!_

We had gotten really close now and we were inches apart from one another, I sang the last part on my own.

_'Cause you only need the light when its burning low._

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know your lover when you let her go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low._

_Only hate the road when you're missing home._

_Only know your lover when you let her go._

I leaned in to kiss Korra and she leaned in too, but then I did the same thing to her that she did to me. I pulled away and sang the last lyric that she had forgotten about.

_And you let her go._

Korra clapped and I stood and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you." I smiled and kissed her.

She smiled into the kiss and then I pulled away, only for air.

"You were amazing too." I whispered.

"I love you City boy."

"I love you too."

* * *

**That took forever to write! So what did you think? Please leave a review! I am going to be doing many more quotes!  
I got this idea from someone else but I'm NOT using the same quotes or stories! The stories are nothing like theirs!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apology doesn't mean that you were wrong, or the other person was right. It means that your relationship is more valuable than your ego."  
-Unknown_

* * *

Makos POV

As I walk into the apartment, _our_ apartment, or at least I think it's still ours, I regret everything I said. I didn't mean to make her feel that way, I didn't mean anything I had said.

"God, I'm such an idiot!" I yelled, punching the wall.

"Bro, what happened? I thought you were proposing..." Bolin said, I forgot he was here...

"I happened! I am such a jerk, I wouldn't be surprised if she ignores me for the rest of her life." I said, I could feel the tears coming. "Korra is my life! And I completely ruined our relationship. I didn't mean anything I said! I wish I could take it all back."

"Calm down, what happened?" My brother asked me.

* * *

Flash back

* * *

_We were walking to Narooks, today was the day I planned on proposing to Korra. We have been dating for 2 years and we live together now, so it seemed right. I was going to order seal jerky as an appetizer, because I know that Korra loves it, and I was going to slip the ring inside the bowl. This way when they were all devoured by her, she would see the ring. I was going to take it and then propose. I knew my plan would work, it was fool proof. I felt Korra shiver in my arms as we were walking._

_"Cold?" I asked._

_She just nodded, I smiled and pulled her closer. "Better?"_

_"Much." She smiled and breathed in my scent. _

_When we arrived we got seated. _

_"So, nice weather we're having." I said awkwardly, what can I say? I was really nervous... I didn't want to screw this up. _

_She laughed at the statement., "Really? You're talking about the weather? Very cheesy Mako."_

_I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, "Sorry." I mumbled._

_"Yes, the weather has been nice lately. Cold, but nice." She stated and I smiled. I guess she didn't think it was all that bad to say._

_"You like the cold though." I said, remembering her telling me that when we first met._

_"I do, it reminds me of home. The Southern Water tribe was definitely a cold place to live. But I got used to it. The cold here is different though..." She said._

_"How so?" I asked._

_"I don't know how to explain it... It's just that the cold back home was welcoming. Here it's kind of... unwelcoming?" She said, it was more of a question than a statement._

_"Huh, I never thought of it like that. I didn't find the snow and the cold in the Southern Water Tribe that welcoming though..." I said, I actually hated the snow. It reminds me of the days on the street when me and Bo were kids. And of course her home town was covered in it. _

_"What would you like to drink?" A young waiter asked, he was probably about my age. _

_"I'll have a beer." I said, I was 21 now and didn't drink very often._

_Korra looked at me surprised, "Really? A beer?"_

_"Don't worry, I'll only have one." I reassured her, she was probably worried I'd get drunk. But I'm more responsible than that._

_"Okay, and for you ma'am?" He asked her, when he turned to her his eyes widened. He seemed to be staring more at her chest than her face. _

_"She'll have a Pepsi." I growled at him. _

_He looked at me and smirked, I guess I wasn't intimidating enough. That was going to change. _

_"Any appetizers?" He asked, still eyeing Korra's chest. _

_"Seal Jerky." I said simply. _

_"And for this, lovely lady?" He asked._

_"We're sharing." I growled at this jerk._

_"Please let the lady speak for herself." The waiter said. I looked at Korra and was surprised to see her glaring at me. _

_"I will have some calamari." She said with a smile towards the waiter._

_No! No, no, no! She needs to eat the seal jerky! God damn it. I really hate this waiter._

_"Anything for you gorgeous." He left with a wink._

_"What the fuck was that?!" I yelled._

_"I was trying to be nice!" She yelled back._

_"Oh really? By smiling at him and giving him the flirty eyes?!" I asked._

_"What the hell are you talking about? I wasn't flirting with him!" She yelled back._

_"Don't give me that shit! You were and you know it!" I yelled back at her._

_"No, you're just jealous!" She accused me. _

_"Me? Jealous of him? Not in a million years!" I growled. _

_"Sure." She said sarcastically. _

_"I wasn't!" I yelled again. _

_"You know what? I'm leaving." She said and then got up._

_"To go fuck that guy I'm sure." I muttered, I was angry! What was I supposed to say? Not that I guess..._

_"What did you just say?" She asked, her eyes were cold and there was smoke coming out of her ears. _

_Shit. I made her mad._

_"You heard me! And go do it for all I care! You never loved me! You probably flirt with every guy that passes by! I'm just another one of them aren't I?!" I accused her._

_"WHAT? Mako you know good and well that I love you and only you!" She screamed at me._

_"Maybe I don't! Maybe I don't love you. Did you ever think that Korra? Maybe I'm only going out with you for the publicity and the money it brings for me and Bo!" I yelled. As soon as those words escaped me mouth I regretted them. I did love Korra! And I always will! I don't say I love her for her money! I LOVE her! Oh god, what the hell did I just do?!_

_"Well then goodbye Mako." She said, her voice barely above a whisper._

_"Wait Korra, I didn't mean it! I swear!" I grabbed her wrist but she shook me off._

_"No Mako. I think you meant every word you said! Just go and run to Asami." Korra said, running off. But before she did I saw a few tears in her eyes. _

_"But I love you." I said, but I knew she was too far away to hear me. _

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

I looked at Bolin and he just stared at me. Wait, was that anger in his eyes?

"Bo I-" Before I knew it I was up against the wall, my brother holding me up by the collar.

"You did what to her? Mako! How could you do that to her?!" Bolin spat at me, his usual green eyes were now red with hatred for me. I was scared... I was scared of my own brother.

"I told you! I didn't mean any of it! I do love her! More than anything else! I was supposed to make that clear tonight and ask her out but I ended up doing the exact opposite!" I yelled.

Bolin put me down and then walked away.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Anywhere that's not here. I might hurt you if I'm here. I can't do that though, your my brother. You may be an idiot but my brother nonetheless. Now go fix this mess with Korra!" He said.

"But how?"

"Go tell her what you just told me! I know you love her, and I'm sure you didn't mean anything you said! But I'm not the one you need to convince!" He yelled at me.

I walked out the door to go find her, I came home hoping to find her there but she obviously wasn't... I patrolled the streets until I heard her sobbing.

"Korra?"

"Go away. I don't want to talk to the likes of you." She said coldly.

I felt my heart break a little bit.

"Korra please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it! I swear!" I said, I was now pleading with her. I needed her, she was the only one I loved and the only one I will ever love.

"Save it Mako!" She snapped.

I walked closer and saw that she was bleeding. I was instantly at her side, whether she wanted me there or not.

"Korra, who the hell hurt you?" I asked, anger rising in me.

"It's nothing." She mumbled, turning away from me.

"Korra. What happened." I asked a bit more sternly. Whoever hurt my Korra was going to pay.

"That guy from the shop may have come out here. And he may have comforted me, and I may have been an idiot and listened to him and then he may have taken me out here and then cut me..." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"WHAT? Oh god, this is all my fault! I'm so sorry Korra!" I started to cry too. I picked her up bridal style and took her home. I had a first aid kit there.

"Sit still." I said when she was sitting on the counter.

"No, I'm still mad at you. You're a jerk." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

I stayed silent and cleaned her wound. "It wasn't that deep."

She nodded and then got up to leave.

"Please stay, this house is yours just as much as it's mine." I said.

"Good, then get out." She said, turning around to go to our room.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Korra you need to at least let me apologize. I was being stupid okay? I'm an idiot! You were right, I'm so, so sorry. I _do_ love you! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Of course I am going to get jealous! I mean come on Korra, you're gorgeous. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And sometimes I just don't know why you chose me, and that leads to my insecurity. I know I was wrong tonight. I'm sorry for everything I said! I do love you, nothing I said earlier was true!" I said to her.

"No one was right or wrong Mako! You just need to let things go! Sometimes I think your ego is more valuable than this relationship." She said.

"No, Korra our relationship means so much to me! I love you! Nothing is more important than you!" I said.

She looked like she was listening so I continued.

"As a matter of fact... I kind of want to take our relationship to the next level." I said sheepishly.

I got down on one knee and she gasped.

"Korra, I know I have made a lot of mistakes, including tonight, but I know that I'm doing one thing right. Which is asking you to marry me, it feels so right. So here goes everything. Korra, will you marry me?"

She looked like she was about to tear up, "Yes." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"You will?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said a bit louder.

"Thank the spirits!" I got off the ground and spun her around.

"I really do love you, you know." I said.

"I know, and I love you too."

* * *

I didn't like this one... Oh well! New one up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You miss 100% of all the shots you never take"  
-Wayne Gretzky_

* * *

**Based modern day in high school**

* * *

Korra and I were walking through the halls of Republic City High, she was walking with her boyfriend Tahno and I was walking alone. Well not alone because I was walking with them. But still they were in their little world, as always. I have had a crush on Korra since before I can remember but never made my move. She was the popular type although she never acted like it. And she was my best friend, I was sadly friend zoned by the hottest chick in the world. And me, Mako Anderson, was just another guy that thought that. She knew that almost every one thought that but she didn't give just anyone her body. No, she didn't even want to give it to Tahno! But whenever I ask her about it she changes the subject.

When Tahno went into his classroom, Korra sighed relief and walked closer to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tahno. He... he just isn't who he used to be." She said with a sigh.

"So he's no longer an arrogant jerk?" I said.

She punched my arm playfully and I laughed, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Well then what did you mean?"

"He is just... distant. I don't know, I just have a feeling he may be cheating on me." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

I felt anger boil inside me, he'd better not be cheating on Korra! If he breaks her heart then he's dead meat!

"Korra, if he hurts you he's dead meat." I said.

She looked at me with a great full smile, "Thanks Mako. You really are a good friend."

He inwardly groaned, he hated being reminded that he was just her friend.

"So, who do you think he is cheating with?" I asked, maybe I could find out some more information on this and then see if it was true or not. I'm sure it was.

"Asami." She stated simply.

"Are you sad?" I asked, I never really knew if she had true feelings for Tahno.

"Really? Am I sad? Yes you idiot! Of course I'm sad! I love him after all!" She snapped.

I felt my heart drop, I never knew she loved him... "Oh... Well... does he love you?" I tried to hide my disappointment.

"He says he does." She said.

He doesn't love her, not the way I do. He only loves her for her popularity and for her body. Not for the right reasons. If he even loves her at all.

"Well here's my class, see you tonight?" She asked.

Oh yeah, I forgot I asked her to come over to hang out. "Yeah! Can't wait." I said, I was happy that I got to see her without Tahno.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before I knew it, it was time for Korra to come over. I set up the living room just how she liked it. I put two beanbags in front of the T.V. and hooked up my PlayStation 3. I got some snacks and waited for Korra. She got here and opened the door, acting like she owned the place. She always does that, but I don't mind.

"Hey Kor."

"Hey Mako, how's it going?" She asked, I walked into the living room and sat down on the bean bag next to her.

"Eh, so so. How 'bout you?" I asked.

"Fine, not good not bad. Better now that I'm here." My heart skipped a beat at those words. "This is the only place I can relax."

"Oh... yeah well that's good. Come anytime you want. I enjoy your company, and I'm sure Bolin and Pabu do too." I said.

She smiled at me, "Thanks Mako."

We played Call Of Duty and she kicked my butt. As always.

"Ha! New high score! Beat that loser!" She yelled at me.

I just rolled my eyes and smiled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You won again. No need to rub it in my face."

She laughed and then looked outside, it had begun to rain.

"It's raining. Was there supposed to be a storm?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I think so..." I said, I didn't really care about that. All I cared about was how cute she looked right now.

She caught me staring and smirked. "What'cha starin' at City boy?"

Damn. She caught me... I looked her in the eyes and blushed, "N-nothing." I stuttered.

"Uh huh sure." She said, her beautiful smirk still on her face.

"Oh whatever. Best 2 out of 3?" I asked, she was not going to beat me this time!

"Sure. But prepare to loose!" She said.

What she didn't know was that I had been practicing and studied the way she played. Needless to say, I won. For the first time.

I jumped up and did a little victory dance, chanting my victory song.

"I win! You loose! I win! You loose!" I said.

She threw a pillow at me and I fell. When I fell she burst out laughing.

"Hey!" I yelled, but I was laughing too.

"Sorry, but you were annoying me Mr. Hat Trick." She said, her smile brightening every thing.

"Mr. Hat Trick? That's a new one." I said.

"Well, you were loosing and then you came back and beat me. Therefore 'Mr. Hat Trick' is your new name." She said.

I grinned and threw the pillow back at her, she caught it and placed it next to her.

"But now, I'm going to beat your butt again." She said, putting on her 'game' face.

"In your dreams!" I said and then beat her again.

"Ugh! You're cheating!" She accused me and stuck a finger in my chest.

"What? No I didn't! Just admit it! I'm better than you!" I said, my chest burning from her touch.

"Whatever! I'm not leaving until I beat you again." She said, sitting back down into her beanbag.

"Then I guess you will be here all night." I said with a smirk.

"If that's what it takes." She said, determination filling her figure.

We played for another hour and I beat her every time.

"I give up!" She yelled, dropping the controller and laying down on the floor.

"Oh come on! This is fun!" I said, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"No it's not." She mumbled, her voice being muffled because her face was on the ground.

"Don't be a sore loser!" I said playfully.

She looked up and gave me a death stare. I put my hands up in mock surrender.

"Better." She said, sitting her head back down against the floor.

She jumped when she heard her phone buzz. She got up and checked it, as soon as she read it her face fell. I knew right away it was Tahno. Because anything Tahno related meant bad news.

"Korra, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I have to go." She said and then got up.

I thought about not pushing it any farther and just letting her leave. Because if there was one thing I learned from Korra, was that sometimes she needed her space. I wanted to kill Tahno because I knew this was about him cheating on her. He was such a jerk and a loser. But no, I'm the real loser. He's the one with Korra and I'm the one that's been friend zoned... But he actually tried. And I have been told many times before that _you miss 100% of all the shots you never take._ That was why I don't have Korra. I never took a chance.

Not today. I made up my mind to go and get her, but by the time I decided to admit my love for her she was already out the door.

"Korra! Wait!" I yelled, I ran out into the pouring rain to see her opening her car door. She stopped and turned around when she saw me.

"What do you want Mako?" She asked, it may have been raining but I could still see that she was crying.

"I want to know why you are crying, what did he do this time?" I asked, walking closer to her.

"It's n-nothing." She said, her voice cracking.

"I know you better than that. Now tell me, what is wrong?" I asked again, lifting her chin up so that she was looking at me. She pulled out her phone and showed me the text.

_Hey babe, it's over. I guess I can't call you 'babe' anymore. Well anyways bye!  
_-Tahno

She started crying again and I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay Korra, he's a jerk, a scumbag. He doesn't deserve you." I said into her hair, rubbing her back.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Why can't all guys be like you?" She asked, her voice soft and quiet.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're so kind and gentle. You are funny and have a great sense of humor, you are the nicest and best guy ever. I'm really lucky to have you." She said, her eyes showed the honesty of the statement.

"Korra, you only deserve the best. Nothing less, he didn't realize how amazing you are, he didn't see how funny you are! He didn't see anything but your looks and popularity. He didn't treat you like someone should treat you. Like I would treat you..." I trailed off and looked into her eyes. I leaned in and so did she. Could this really be happening? My question was answered when I felt her lips on mine, it was perfect. Our lips fit together like 2 pieces to a puzzle and I couldn't of been happier. Her lips were warm and she tasted a little salty from the tears, and she tasted like heaven. Damn, she was a good kisser. When we pulled apart, only for air, I pressed my forehead to hers, and smiled.

"I love you Korra." I whispered.

She looked at me and laughed and then kissed me again. "Took you long enough." She said into the kiss. "I love you too."

I smiled and then realized we were soaking wet and that we were standing in the rain.

"Let's go inside?" I asked.

She giggled, "Yeah, it's cold out here."

I picked her up bridal style and walked her back into the house, I couldn't believe my eyes. Korra, she was in my arms, she was _my _Korra now. And I would treat her right.


	4. Chapter 4

_"In the sweetness of friendship; let there be laughter and the sharing of pleasure."  
_-_Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

Maks POV

"Your turn Korra!" Bolin cheered, we were sitting on the floor of the apartment playing Candy Land. It had been Bolin and Korras idea...

"Okay! Let's see here... I got a double red. That means I get to go through the short cut in Gumdrop Mountains!" She said, moving her piece.

Me, being the rule follower I am, I checked the rules for the game and stopped her.

"Wait, Korra that's wrong. You don't get to use the short cut." I said, holding my girlfriends wrist to stop her from moving the piece.

"Yes it is! I got a double red and that means I get to use the short cut!" She protested.

"No, look. It says it right here in the Candy Land rule book." I said, showing it to her.

She examined it and then threw it back to me, "I don't see anything about it not letting me cut through Gumdrop Mountains."

"What?! You just read it!" I exclaimed.

"All I read was that I needed a purple to be able to do that." She said.

"Exactly!" I almost yelled.

"It doesn't say that I can't use a red." She said with a smirk.

I sighed, "Korra. Just follow the rules."

"Fine." She grumbled and then moved her piece where it belonged. "Party pooper." She mumbled under her breath. But I still heard it.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Bolin. He was holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's candy land. You two are arguing over candy land." He said.

Korra and I looked at each other.

"Wow. Okay, that was childish..." I said.

She laughed, "It's your turn."

"Oh, alrighty then. Ha! I got a purple! That means _I _get to go through the short cut!" I boasted.

"Awwww, no fair!" Korra and Bolin whined.

"All's fair in Candy Land." I said with a smirk.

Then Asami walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" She greeted, walking over to Bo. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey babe." He leaned up and gave her a kiss.

"Ew! No PDA here please." Korra said, shielding her eyes.

"Oh please! Y'all do it all the time." Asami joked.

I just nodded and so did Korra. "Can't argue with that." I said.

"So, Candy Land?" She asked.

"Yup!" Korra said. "Wanna join?"

"Sure, what color is left?" She asked, sitting down on the floor next to Bolin.

"Yellow." I said while handing it to her.

"Okay, I guess now that Asami's here the order goes Bolin, Asami, me, and then Mako?" Korra asked.

"Sure, but do we have to re-start?" I asked, I really didn't feel like starting over! I was in the lead!

"No that's fine. I'll catch up. I'm a master at this game!" Asami said.

"Okay, Bo your turn." I told him.

"Here we go! Ah yes! I got a... monopoly card?" He said looking at the card.

"Oops, that must've gotten mixed in here from a while ago..." I said taking the card from him.

"So what do I do?" He asked.

"You re-pick." I said as if it were obvious.

He picked a card, "Okay. I got one blue! Aww man! I only move one space!" He frowned and moved his player.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn! Yes! Two green!" She cheered, she got to move past Bolin who was stuck at the beginning.

"Hey! No fair, you just joined!" He whined, she silenced him with a kiss.

"My turn." Korra said. "Sweet! I got a purple!" She picked up her piece and then looked at me, "Can I go through the short cut?" She asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and nodded. For the next 30 minutes we played the child's game and I ended up winning.

"You cheated." Korra accused me.

"No I didn't!" I laughed.

"Yes you did!"

I rolled my eyes and she tackled me, she was pinning me down and was towering over me.

"Korra, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Tackling you until you admit you cheated." She shrugged.

"Oh really now?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'p'.

I smirked and flipped us over so that I was towering over her.

"Let me go!" She struggled against my grip.

"Not a chance." I said and then leaned down and kissed her.

"And you're yelling at us for PDA?" Asami asked.

I blushed and helped Korra up. "Sorry..." I said sheepishly.

"It's fine, so what do you guys want to do now?" She asked.

Bolin walked over to the radio and turned it on.

**(This one is for Makorra Family 4EVER)**

"How about some music?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Everyone laughed and we all nodded. He smiled and turned it on.

_"And that was 'Heart Attack' by Enrique Iglesias! Now for her new hit song! 22 by Taylor Swift!" _The man on the radio said.

Bolin turned around and looked at us with a huge smile on his face. "You know what this means!"

"Bolin N-" I was cut off by him singing and pulling us all in for a dance.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhh! We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time! It's miserable and magical! Oh yeahhhhh! Tonights the night when we forget about the dead lines! It's time!" He yelled to the rooftops.

He paused and looked at us all. I looked at Korra and she was smiling widely and then I looked at Asami who was also smiling. I knew what was coming. Before I knew it my ear drums were breaking. Bolin, Asami, and Korra were all singing at the top of their lungs and I was stuck standing in the middle of them.

"I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU! BUT I'M FEELING 22! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF, YOU KEEP ME NEXT TO YOUUU! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME, BUT I'LL BET YOU WANT TOOO! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF WE JUST KEEP DANCING LIKE WE'RE 22! OOOOO 22! OOOOO!"

I couldn't help but laugh and sing along.

For the rest of the night we were jamming out to songs on the radio and we were dancing and singing along.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Look into my heart and see what I am saying, for my heart speaks the truth and the truth is, I love you."  
-Lauren_

* * *

Makos POV

I was never one to be good with words. Ever since before I can remember I got through life with simple gestures. A hard stare here and a death glance there was all Bo and I needed to live on the streets. Talking wasted time and air, and when you live on the streets, those things are important. That's all I ever needed, were those looks or gestures, but when she came into my life, I've needed more than that. Korra was turning my world upside down and anything I did didn't work to stop her.

"Korra..." I took a deep breathe to try to calm down. She was really pissing me off.

"Mako." She mocked my tone.

I glared at her and, as always, it did nothing to affect her. She kept on walking. I sighed and ran to catch up with her.

"You know you're really annoying." I said as I walked beside her.

"You know you're really a jerk." She said, again mocking my tone.

I sighed dramatically and glared at her. She was beautiful, I never didn't think that. I've always thought she was pretty and she was outgoing, she was selfless and she was just... she was perfect.

"You know that has no effect on me." She said with a smug smile on her face.

I ignored her and kept glaring at her, not even paying attention to where I was going.

She rolled her eyes and looked forward then smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pole." She said simply.

"Huh?"

"Pole." She repeated.

As soon as I realized what she was talking about, I ran into it. I fell down and landed with a thud. I looked up at Korra and she was doubled over in laughter.

"Shut up." I grumbled although she did have a pretty laugh. It brightened everyone's day, including mine.

"No! Oh... My... that was... perfect!" She said, taking a few breaks to suck in air.

"Whatever." I got up and brushed myself off. I looked over at Korra who was trying to hold back her laughter. I couldn't help but smile, she was amazingly pretty. I don't even care if that doesn't make sense, it was true.

If only I knew how to use my words... I knew she liked me and when Tarrlok took her I realized that I didn't _like _her. No, I _loved _her. But I didn't know how to admit it, every time I tried to bring up the subject she would change the subject. And if I was lucky enough to get her to talk about it and if I had a chance to tell her I loved her, I would screw it up. I would say something stupid or not say anything at all. And Korra never really was that good at reading my expressions. I sighed, if only.

"Come on Mr. Grumpy. I'm hungry and Narooks is calling my name!" She said as she sprinted off in that direction.

I smiled slightly and ran after her, this girl was crazy. But, I still loved her. When I got there, she was already seated and apparently had already ordered. Considering she was slurping down some noodles.

"Thanks for waiting." I said sarcastically as I sat down across from her.

"I wuh huwgwa nd yuh wuhe tukehn tu luhng." She said, her mouth filled with food.

I sighed, "Korra, chew."

She chewed and then repeated her statement, "I was hungry and you were taking to long."

"I was only like 3 minutes behind you!" I exclaimed.

"Stop being such a slow runner." She shrugged, finishing the last of her noodles.

"No, _you_ stop being such a fast runner!" I countered.

She rolled her eyes and then called the waiter over, "Here. Now you can order."

"I'll just have some fire flakes." I said.

She scrunched up her face and I looked at her, "What?"

"You actually eat those? Ewww gross!" She said in a disgusted tone.

"Have you ever tried them?"

"Well no but-" She tried to say but I cut her off.

"No buts. As soon as it gets here you are going to try some." I said.

"Do I have to?" She whined.

"Yes." I stated smugly.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

My fire flakes got here and I handed Korra a hand full.

"Not that much!" She yelled.

I laughed and took some back, she looked at her hand and then back at me. A look of complete torture on her face.

"Go on."

She hesitated before taking one tiny flake and putting it in her mouth. When it was gone she smacked her lips trying to taste it. She put a few more in her mouth and her eyes widened, next thing I knew she put the rest in her mouth and was grabbing for my bag full of them.

I laughed and pulled the bag back. "Hey! These are mine!"

She looked at me and pouted, she knew I couldn't resist the pout. I sighed and handed her the bag.

When we finished eating, correction, when _she_ finished eating and I watched, we walked to the park. It was around 3 and Korra wanted to relax for a bit. We sat down at the same tree we fell asleep on when we were looking for Bolin. We were in a comfortable silence, I looked over at her and she was bending some water in her hand. I thought it was the perfect time to tell her I loved her. I only hoped this time I actually got the words out.

"Korra..." I started.

She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. I mean who wouldn't? Even her smiles were contagious! I was lost in thought about her so I didn't realize she was waiting for me to continue with my statement. She gave me a confused look. I did it again. I talked to her and then didn't say anything, although I knew it was written all over my face that I loved her. But she wasn't the best at reading my expressions...

"I know I have only known you for a short period of time but it feels like I've known you forever. I mean a month ago I didn't even know you! And now... well now I can't even imagine my life without you in it." I said, looking her in the eyes. She blushed and looked away.

"I know, a month ago I was in the south pole training to pass my fire bending test and now I'm in the middle of an all out war!" She said.

"Yeah, you know you're loyal, selfless, and a heck of a fighter. And... well I just wanted to say that um." I started to stutter.

"You just wanted to say...?" She asked.

I looked back at her and she looked even more gorgeous than before. I gasped and tried to talk but realized I couldn't. I could only hope that for this once she would _look into my heart and see what I was saying, for my heart speaks the truth and the truth is, I love you._

She looked at me with confusion and then looked at me with joy and hope.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, her voice soft.

I leaned in and so did she, when our lips met I felt warmth spread through me. I was shocked, but I couldn't of been happier. I was kissing Korra! Korra was kissing me! Korra and I were kissing! When we pulled apart, only for air, we pressed our foreheads together.

"Because I love you." I whispered.

She smiled and kissed me again. "I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

_"I'll never forget the first time I saw you."_

_-Tumblr_

* * *

**Makos POV**

I turned over in our bed and pulled her closer to me. Only to realize that she wasn't beside me. My eyes shot open and I looked around the room for her. Then I heard in the baby monitor singing, I smiled and got out of bed. I walked down the hall quietly to our daughter, Kyra, room. I saw Korra inside singing quietly to our little girl, Kyra was in her arms, her back turned towards me. I smiled and leaned against the door frame, my arms crossed.

She was singing one of my favorite songs. Our daughter slowly fell asleep in Korra's arms, but Korra did not stop singing. She looked so at peace, she had defeated Amon a while ago and all was well but she had never looked this vulnerable. I liked it, it made her even more beautiful than I thought was possible. It showed the calm, sweet, quiet side of Korra.

I slowly walked up to her and hugged her from behind, she stiffened slightly but then relaxed when she realized it was only me. She continued rocking back and forth on her feet and continued to sing. I kissed her on the top of her head and then rested my chin on her shoulder and rocked with her. When she stopped singing she set Kyra down in her crib, looking down at her with so much love.

"She's so perfect." Korra said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"She is, and she's ours." I whispered back. I saw a few tears of joy form in Korra's eyes. "I love you, you know?" I spoke softly.

She turned in my arms and looked up at me, one tear escaping her eyes, a warm smile on her lips. I wiped away the tear with the pad of my thumb and caressed her cheek, she leaned into my hand.

"I love you too, I love you so much." She breathed.

I leaned down and kissed her softly, it was a simple innocent kiss but it was filled with so much emotion. When we pulled away, I pressed my forehead to hers. My arms still around her waist, hers on my chest.

"I loved that song you were singing." I said quietly so that I wouldn't wake little Kyra.

"It's one of my favorites." She murmured.

"Mine too, my mother used to sing it to me all the time." I said, a few tears forming in my eyes.

Korra gave me a sad smile, "She would be proud of you. The wonderful young man you've become. You're a great husband and a father."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I looked away. "Thanks Korra, I just really wish she were here. I wish Kyra could meet her grandmother."

Korra turned my head to face her and she kissed my cheek. "She is here, she will always be here." She took her hand and patted where my heart was.

I laughed a little and wiped away the tears.

She looked at me with a confused look, "What?"

"That's such a cliche!" I laughed again.

She glared up at me, her signature pout on her face.

My laughing stopped but I was still smiling I leaned down and kissed her, which she happily responded.

"But I do appreciate it." I said.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You know, I'll never forget the first time I saw you." I started, I don't know why but that came to my mind.

She looked at me expecting me to continue.

"When Bolin brought you into the room, I didn't even glance up. I figured he brought another one of his fan girls. But when I did look up, I saw you. I didn't think much of you, other than you were one of the most beautiful girls I ever saw. But again, I thought you were just another fan girl. And I knew better than to get attracted to fan girls, although I did feel something when I saw you. After I got to know you and found out you were the Avatar, I knew I couldn't get attracted to you. But I'll be damned I did. I tried to ignore it but it didn't work. I knew that there was something special about you, and not just than you were the Avatar." I said, my face showing the love I feel for her.

She leaned in to kiss me and I happily responded.

She pulled away and yawned.

I chuckled, "Tired?"

Korra nodded and laid her head on my chest. I smiled and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to bed. I laid her down and got under the covers next to her. She snuggled closer to me, I put my arms around her and pulled her close. She snuggled her head in my chest and I rested my chin on her head.

"Goodnight Korra, I love you."

She smiled, "Love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

"_What's Minnie without Mickey?  
What's Tigger without Pooh?  
What's Patrick without Spongebob?  
What's Juliet without Romeo?  
What's Daisy without Donald?  
What's Tarzan without Jane?  
What's you without me?"  
-Tumblr_

* * *

**Makos POV**

When I'm around Korra I feel something, I don't know what but something is definitely there. More than a friendship, I know that much. I mean, I already know that she likes me, but I'm with Asami. And I don't know if that's a good thing if I feel something for Korra. Especially if what I feel for Korra is stronger than what I feel for Asami, my girlfriend.

"Hey babe." Asami greeted me, kissing my cheek.

I smiled but didn't respond, for I was too busy watching Korra practice. She was currently spinning through the gates at Air Temple Island. She hadn't mastered air bending yet, she hasn't even been able to produce air. But I believe in her, I knew she could do it.

"Anything wrong?" Asami asked, sitting down next to me. Laying her head on my shoulder.

I shook my head, not taking my eyes off of Korra.

"So, I was thinking we could go to dinner tonight?" She asked me.

I didn't even hear her.

"Mako..." She shook me.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you wanted to go to dinner tonight..." She said, following my eyes.

I noticed her and quickly moved my eyes to face her.

"Oh um yeah sure..." I said, I didn't really want to go. But she was my girlfriend, not Korra. As much as I wanted Korra to be, I knew Asami needed me, even Korra told me that. But _I _needed Korra. And I was pretty sure she needed me too. More than Asami. I looked back at Korra to see that she was done with her practicing. She was getting some water and then started to walk over to us. My mood instantly perked up.

Asami sighed, "Mako. I know something is bothering you. Spill." She was no longer leaning on my shoulder, she was sitting up straight staring at me with her green eyes.

I took a deep breathe, I guess it was now or never... "Well Asami..."

She stopped me, "I know, you like Korra. I've noticed... And I'm sorry I couldn't make this work between us."

"No, Asami you shouldn't be sorry. I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't of lead you on, and I truly am sorry. Friends?"

She smiled up at me, a few tears in her eyes, "Friends. Now go on, go get her!"

I gave her an apologetic and grateful look. And then I got up and met Korra half way.

"Hey, I was just walking over to you guys!" She greeted me.

"Yeah I know, but I needed to talk to you, in private..." I took a deep breath and took her hand to walk her to a secluded area of the island. I needed to admit my feelings. I'm in love with Korra. Wait love? Yes you idiot! You love her!

**Korras POV**

When Mako took my hand I tried to contain my excitement. I was praying to god he couldn't hear my heart beating out of my chest. I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, trying to act like I didn't really care. Even though I did.

"Well... Korra..." He started but then trailed off.

"Well... Mako..." I repeated, mocking his tone.

He looked at and smiled and laughed a little.

"This is exactly why..." He said shaking his head, his smile still on his face.

"Why what?" I asked.

He looked at me in my eyes, his gaze so warm and loving.

"Why I love you." He said.

I gasped, "Y-you l-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine.

I wanted so bad to respond to the kiss but I couldn't. It was for Asami's sake, she needed Mako more than anything. I would be fine, besides he could just be toying with my emotions again... When he realized I wasn't responding he pulled away.

**Mako's POV**

I couldn't believe it, she rejected me. Well not with words but with actions. I kissed her and she didn't kiss me back! That was embarrassing... I pulled away quickly and avoided her gaze.

"I'm sorry I-I just t-thought-" I stuttered.

"Thought what?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you loved me back." I said, looking at the ground.

"Mako... I do love you. But this-" She gestured between us "-us, just won't work..."

I was surprised by her words, I thought she hated me when she didn't kiss back! She loves me! Wait...did she say we won't work?

"What do you mean? Why?!" I asked frantically.

"Asami... she needs you. She doesn't have anyone else! I can't do this to her Mako, we can't do this to her."

I smiled, "Korra, we broke up. It was mutual, we are still friends. We aren't doing anything to her."

She looked at me with hope in her eyes. "Really?"

I caressed her cheek, "Yes really. I told you, I love _you._ Not her, although I did like her and still do. But I love you, I feel more for you than I ever will for her, more for you than I will for anyone else."

She looked down, "I don't know..."

"Korra, look at me. Please look at me." She slowly brought her eyes to look at mine. Her bright blue orbs were staring into my amber ones.

"What's Minnie without Mickey? What's Tigger without Pooh? What's Patrick without Spongebob? What's Juliet without Romeo? What's Daisy without Donald? What's Tarzan without Jane? What's you without me?"

When she didn't answer, I answered for her. "Nothing. Without each other we aren't anything. Together we are everything. I love you, and I know you love me. Why won't you accept that? We were meant to be. When we aren't around each other we aren't happy. When we are with each other, at least I know I am, as happy as I ever have been. You drive me crazy but I love you for it! Don't ever forget that."

She smiled and kissed me. When we pulled apart, only for the need of air, we pressed our foreheads together.

"I do love you, I guess we can be together." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course City boy." She answered, kissing me again.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! The reviews make me update faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"I really want a relationship where we can act like idiots, talk about the most random things,  
share music, and never get tired of each other."  
_

* * *

Based Modern Day  
(A little OOC)

**Korras POV**

I was sitting with Mako in the park, I was in between his legs my back leaning on his chest. He had his head leaning against the tree, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So Korra..." He said.

"Mmm?" I hummed.

"This one time at band camp I stuck a flute-"

I turned around and looked at him like he was crazy.

"WTF?! Mako! Why the hell are you reciting American Pie?! And please don't finish that statement..."

He laughed and I glared at him.

"I mean, seriously what the fuck?! What the hell made you think of that?!"

He was crying he was laughing so hard and it just made me even more confused.

"Did you not just see that chick walk by with a flute? It made me think of that movie!" He said, wiping a tear from his eye.

I stared to laugh, "Wow Mako. You have a dirty mind."

"Oh come on! You know that if you had seen her you would have thought the same thing! We both know that was one of your favorite movies last year!" He smirked.

"Okay maybe but still! That was just so... random..." I exclaimed.

He started to laugh again and this time I laughed with him.

"Sorry, it just came to my mind! You know you thought that was funny! It was most likely the highlight of your day!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess so."

I took out my iPhone and went to my music section. I got out my ear buds and started to listen to my music, resuming my position against Mako's chest.

He took out one of the head phones from my ear, "What'cha listening to?"

"Sweater Weather." I shrugged.

He put the ear bud in his ear and started to listen with me.

"CAUSE IT'S TO COLD FOR YOU HERE!" He started to sing as loud as possible, and let me tell you... he can't sing. But neither can I so I shouldn't be talking...

"Mako!" I laughed, "What are you doing?"

"Singing, duh." He smirked at me and then started to sing louder.

"BOTH YOUR HANDS IN THE HOLES OF MY SWEATER!" He sang even louder, people were starting to stare.

"Mako! I love you but please stop!" I asked, laughing a little.

"Come on babe! Sing with me!" He asked, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"THE GOOSEBUMPS START TO RACE. THE MINUTE THAT MY LEFT HAND MEETS YOUR WAIST." We sang together at the top of our lungs.

**(I realize that I'm skipping many lyrics)**

"THESE HEARTS ADORE EVERYONE THE OTHER BEATS THE HARDEST FOR? INSIDE THIS PLACE IS WARM, OUTSIDE IT STARTS TO POUR! COMING DOWN. ONE LOVE, TWO MOUTHS. ONE LOVE, ONE HOUSE. NO SHIRT NO BLOUSE. JUST US, YOU FIND OUT."

We stopped momentarily to laugh and then we continued.

"'CAUSE IT'S TO COLD WHOA FOR YOU HERE. AND NOW, SO LET ME HOLD WHOA BOTH YOUR HANDS IN THE HOLES OF MY SWEATER!"

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. People were staring and whisper to each other.

"Yeah, that's a good song." He said, nuzzling my neck.

I laughed again and turned around to kiss his cheek.

"I've gotta go to work." I said, getting up.

"Work?"

"Yeah, I just got a new job at the daycare. It's to help pay for my cars repairs..."

"Okay, I'll come." He said, getting up.

"To the daycare with me?" I asked.

"Yup, I never get tired of being with you." He kissed me.

"Neither do I."

* * *

**Obviously not my favorite... But I still kind of liked it. And don't worry, I will update 'A new experience' soon!  
REVIEW! The more reviews the faster and better the updates, for ALL my stories.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"If I could choose between loving you and breathing  
I would use my last breath to say I love you."_

_-Unknown-_

**_Warning: This is very sad..._**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

Blood. So much blood. Everything was red, the whole floor was painted red with his blood. Mako's blood. We had been stopping a few of the equalists that still lingered, and one of them didn't just shock him... It was weird. The stick he used ended up being a dagger too. It got him straight through the chest, barely missing his heart.  
I tried to take him to the hospital but I'm too weak. I fought hard and he can't stand, I can't help him up. I'm afraid to leave him to go get someone, I'm afraid that when I come back, he won't be with me. He'll be gone.

Was trying to stop the bleeding with little success. There was too much... I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I loved Mako, he was my fiance! He proposed just last week and we planned to get married in about a month. Now, all that was gone. I checked his pulse, it was there. Very, very faint but it was still there.

"Mako, can you hear me? Please Mako, just say something! Anything!" I was pleading with him now, I knew he wasn't going to make it. But I would still try.

"Please Mako!" My tears were falling on him, getting consumed in the blood.

"Hey." He coughed up a little blood.

"Mako! It's okay, don't worry! You are going to be fine! I just need to get you out of here and then the healers will heal you!" I was trying to reassure myself more than him.

"Korra, you and I both know that isn't true..." He smiled sadly.

I started to cry harder, god damn it! Why couldn't I be strong for him? The one time he really needs me and all I can do is cry! He is always strong for me! The least I could do is return the favor but no! I can't...

"Hey, it's okay." He lifted his hand enough to caress my cheek.

"No it's not! I'm supposed to be the one saying that to you! I should be strong for you! Not the other way around!" I exclaimed, leaning in to his touch.

"Korra, it's fine." He gave me a weak smile.

"I love you Mako, I really really do." I whispered.

"I love you more." He said, pain and love in his eyes.

"I don't even think that's possible." I laughed a little, he was acting as if he didn't just get stabbed.

"So, how bad is it?" He asked, well there goes my last thought...

I realized he didn't want to look at it, blood always did scare him... And I couldn't lie to him, but maybe I should just this once.

He must of noticed me getting ready to lie, "Korra, don't lie to me. I want to know how bad it is. If it looks half as bad as it feels then I want to know. I want to be able to say goodbye."

I felt even more tears fall from my eyes, "Pretty bad. I tried to heal you, I really did! But all the blood consumed the water, I didn't have enough! This place is too dry, there wasn't even any in the air."

He nodded in thought, "I know you tried, and it feels like there really wasn't anything you could do."

I pulled him closer to me and leaned down to kiss him, when I touched his lips, all I could taste was blood. There was so much... The only way I knew these were Mako's lips was the way they felt on mine.

"Korra, promise me you will take care of Bolin for me." Mako said, swallowing hard.

"I won't have to! You will make it!" I said again.

He looked in my eyes, "Korra..." He knew I was lying again.

"I don't want to loose you! You can't die, I love you too much!" I started to yell.

He slowly rubbed my cheek with the pad of his thumb, "I love you too, but I guess it's my time. I wish I could stay, I wanted to start a family with you..." His eyes were filled with pain.

When his hand almost fell I caught it and kissed it over and over. With his other hand, he removed his scarf.

"Here, it's always kept me safe. Except for well maybe tonight..." He was joking. He was dying and he was cracking a joke.

I let out a faint laugh and took it from him, it still smelled like him. Not this dying smell that he smells right now, but Mako.

I kissed him one more time and then when I pulled away he whispered, "I love you, more than anything. I love you." And then he went limp.

"I love you too." I whispered, closing his eyes and holding his scarf close to my chest. It was all he had left of his father and now it's what I have left of him.

I looked up to see Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin running into the room. They stared at his body, faint hope in their eyes.

I slowly shook my head and the hope turned to sadness and grief.

"I'm sorry, but you're too late." I cried.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Sometimes me think what is love. And then me think love is what last chocolate cookie is for.  
Me give up last cookie for you."  
-Cookie Monster _

* * *

**Mako's POV**

I always thought my scarf was the only thing left of love. Yes I loved Bolin but being on the streets can change you. My scarf was the only thing that I felt was left of my fathers love. It _was_ his love. It was all Bo and I had left of him, we didn't have anything left of our mother. I always wondered what is love, and every time I thought it, I would think of my scarf. How much I love it because it was my dads. No one could touch my scarf, hell I wouldn't even let Bolin touch it!

But for some reason I let Korra use it with no hesitation. When we went looking for Bo, I let her wear it. I barely even knew her then. But now, now we are as close as close can be. We defeated Amon a few months ago and Korra and I have been together since then. I told her I figured out I loved her when she was captured, and that was the truth. But there was more to it than that.

"Hey." My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms hugging me from behind.

I smiled, "Hey."

"You smell really nice." Korra said out of nowhere.

I chuckled, "Thanks?"

"You smell like dumplings mixed with cologne." She mumbled.

I chuckled again and I could feel her smile against my back.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I'm currently talking to you." I joked.

I could practically feel her roll her eyes, "That's not what I meant smart alec."

I chuckled and put my hands on hers that were around my waist. I took them off of me and turned around, I intertwined our fingers and kissed her forehead.

"I was just thinking." I mumbled, my lips still on her forehead.

"'Bout what?" She asked.

I guess I could tell her know, I guess I could tell her how much I love her and how I came to love her.

"Love, what it is. And us, how much I love you and how it came to be." I summarized.

This got her attention and she looked up at me, "And?"

I smiled warmly down at her, "I never told you when and how I realized I loved you."

"Yes you did! You told me it was when Tarrlok captured me, you were loosing your mind in thought of never seeing me again." She recited some of my words.

"Well yeah, but that's not the fully detailed story." I said.

"Go on." She insisted.

"You know how important my scarf is to me, right?" I started.

"Yeah..." Korra looked at me confused.

I inwardly laughed at her confusion, it made her look even cuter than she already was.

"Well, I have never let anyone even touch my scarf. Because I always thought my scarf was the meaning of love, what it resembled. It resembled my father who loved us. It resembled his love, and on the streets, that was all the love we had. Other than Bo, that scarf was all I had of any love. People were cold and cruel on the streets. The scarf kept me warm emotionally and physically. It let me know that some people still love and on the cold nights it kept me warm." I stopped to let her catch up.

She seemed to be deep in thought and I gave a small smile at that.

"Okay, so where does this tie into your love for me?" She asked, her big blue orbs wide with wonder.

"I wasn't finished."

"Oh."

"Anyways, you know that I don't let anyone touch my scarf." I said again.

"But I have worn it before..." She was said, her confusion back.

"Exactly." I said and then she looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't get it! Mako just explain it!" She whined.

I chuckled and silenced her with a kiss.

"When Tarrlok took you was when I realized I loved you. That was when I realized how important you were. But another huge part of that is that while you were gone, I remembered when we went looking for Bo. And I remember Asami taking my scarf to wash it and me yelling at her. She even know how much it meant yet she still wanted to wash it. I don't even know how she got it... Anyways, I explained to her again how much my scarf means to me. And she asked me a simple question, 'What is your definition of love?' And of course I answered my scarf. She looked confused so I explained that no one is allowed to touch it." I took a break to take a deep breath.

"Not even Bo. And then I thought about how I let you wear it with no hesitation. I didn't think twice about giving it to you, I just... let you wear it. And it was a simple as that. I wouldn't even let my own brother _touch _it! And I let you _wear_ it. That's when I realized how much you really did mean to me. That I let you wear my definition of love. And I figured that must mean I love you. And I do." I smiled down at her and she had a few happy tears in her eyes.

"And now I have a new definition of love." I whispered.

"What?" She asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb, I leaned in close.

"You." I whispered on her lips before kissing her.

* * *

**I know, this one was kind of short... But I really liked writing it! I thought it was really fun to write.  
****Please leave a review on what you thought about this one! And I will update soon. **


	11. Chapter 11

_"It's not who you spend the most time with. It's about who you have the most memories with."  
_-Tumblr

* * *

**Mako's POV**

Korra and I were in our bed, I was reading and was sitting in between her legs. She was playing with my hair and combing it with her fingers, it felt really good... She had been reading over my shoulder but got bored and stopped, she never really was a reader.

"Ugh, Mako this is boring. Let's do something!" She groaned.

I kept reading, "Like what?" I asked, only half way paying attention.

"I don't know! Anything but this!" She whined.

I sighed and put the book down, "Korra, it's 10:38 pm. What is there to do?"

"We could go for a walk!" She suggested.

"At 10:38 at night, in the pitch black. When it's freezing cold outside and the streets aren't the safest." I asked.

She groaned and pouted when I went back to my book.

"Makoooo! Come on! Can we at least talk?!" She asked shaking me.

"We are talking." I said.

"This doesn't count! You're reading and I'm doing all the talking!" She pouted.

I chuckled, put a book mark in the book, and set it on the side table.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, tilting my head back to look at her.

"Ummm..." She was deep in thought and looked really cute. I smiled and pulled her head down to kiss her.

She smiled and returned the kiss, when we pulled apart I figured I'd start off our conversation.

"I remember the first time Tenzin caught us kissing. He flipped out, I never knew someones face could get that red!" I laughed.

She giggled and nodded, "Then you haven't seen his face when I skip air bending practice! It's purple..."

"He can go a little over board can't he?" I asked, my goofy smile still on my face.

"Well, he's just really protective of me. I mean he see's me like another daughter and I don't think he likes seeing me kissing anyone..." She explained.

"He's just going to have to get used to it, because I quite enjoy kissing you." I said and then kissed her again.

"Remember when Bolin thought Naga and Pabu were having children together?" Korra asked me as she started to laugh at the memory.

I laughed too and shook me head, "He has the craziest imagination..." I sat up so that I was sitting next to her instead on in between her legs.

She snuggled up next to me and giggled again, "He was going nuts thinking he was going to be an uncle to a polar bear-ferret."

"And then he was so bummed when I told him that Pabu was neutered." I said, laughing a little more when I remembered his dissappointed face

"And when I told him Naga was spayed." Korra added.

"Yeah, that was funny. And only 2 months ago..." I said with a bit of embarrassment for Bo.

"I also remember when you got mad at Naga and started to argue with her acting as if she could respond." Korra said, looking at me with a smirk.

I could feel my face heat up and I looked away, "In my defense her barks sound really human like!"

Korra laughed and I smiled, I loved being the one to make her laugh.

"Well you tried to put Pabu in a tutu. A freaking tutu!" I exclaimed.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, "I thought he would look cute!"

"Korra! You were going to put him in a bright pink tutu!" I laughed and she had a blush covering her face.

"Well... Okay fine! That was a stupid idea! And I still have a scar from when he bit me for that..." She lifted her arm and showed me.

"Awww does little Korra have a booboo?" I asked in a mock sympathetic voice.

"Ha ha very funny." She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed.

"I'll never forget that time we were in the park and those two little kids came to us while we were kissing and then they ran to their parents... They were so freaked out by a little kiss." I chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, that was weird, I mean have they really never seen two lovers kiss before?" She asked, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"I don't know." I said and then kissed her temple.

She yawned and cuddled with me under the covers, "I think I'm going to go to bed. Night."

I smiled warmly and pulled her into my arms, I reached over with one arm and turned off the light and then placed it back around her.

"Night Kor, love you." I whispered and the fell into a nice peaceful sleep, memories of Korra and I danced in my head.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_"To hell with circumstances, I create opportunities!" _

_-Bruce Lee_

* * *

**Mako POV**

We had just won a match and I was putting away my gear. Asami wanted to go to dinner tonight, I wasn't in the mood but she insisted. As I put my stuff away, I couldn't help but think of Korra. She had played really well tonight.

I was amazed at how graceful she looked when she bended. She had a totally different form of bending than me or Bo. It was truly amazing. As was she, she ran into my life and I was cautious at first. But now, now I am glad she did so. I am truly lucky to know someone as beautiful, selfless, and brave as her.

Wait, did I have feelings for her?

Yeah, yeah I think I do. I mean, every time I see her my heart rate picks up. When we touch, chills run down my spine and I feel warmth encase me. Not to mention the sparks I feel. I don't get any of that with Asami...

But Asami is the safe choice, with her I won't get my heart broken. She doesn't belong to the world, no, she belongs to no one. She has money, she can help Bo and I.

But, Korra. Korra seems like the fun route. With her I'm sure it will be an adventure, with her I know the road will be rocky. I also know that she is worth it, it will all be worth it in the end with her. With her, though, I will get my heart broken. She will never truly be mine and only mine. For she is the Avatar, she belongs to the world.

And I can't deal with the burden that comes with her. How much I want to, it just isn't safe. So for now, Asami is the safest way to go.

"Hey Mako..." I heard her beautiful voice say.

I turned around, "What's up Korra?"

"Um, good job out there today." She said and she was blushing a little bit.

I smiled slightly even though on the inside I was going crazy.

Compliment her back you idiot!

"Thanks, um you too?" It came out more a question than a statement.

I inwardly face palmed. Idiot.

"Thanks?" She said slightly sadder. "Look Mako." She paused. "I really like you and I think we were meant for each other." She blurted out. I felt my heart beat pick up, it was beating rapidly. Did she really mean that?

"I'm sorry Korra, I just don't feel the same way about you." I said turning back to the closet.

Lies.

"Forget I even said anything." She said bitterly and heart broken. I heard her footsteps and I heard the door open and close.

I felt my heart shatter. Why did I have to say that? Why did I have to lie? Oh yeah, because Asami was the safe choice.

No, you know what. I'm not doing this. Asami may be the 'safe' choice. But _Korra _is _my_ choice.

I ran after her and caught up with her just before she got onto Naga.

"Korra wait!" I yelled.

She looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes.

_I_ caused those. _I _was the reason those tears existed. My heart broke a little more.

"What do you want Mako?" She asked quietly, her voice breaking.

What did I want? I wanted to apologize and beg for forgiveness? Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to do. But not only that. I wanted her, I wanted her to be mine. And I was going to make that happen.

"I want to say I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

She turned away and I walked a little closer to her.

"You don't have to apologize for your feelings, Mako. I understand how you feel about me." She said.

"No, no you don't understand how I feel about you." I said resting a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at my hand and then shrugged it off.

"Korra..." I whispered full of sadness.

"What Mako? You are with Asami. I know you love her and I'm sorry for trying to get in between you two." _She _apologized.

"Whoa, why are _you _saying sorry? No Korra, you have nothing to say sorry for! I screwed things up, and I don't love Asami. I can't." I said softly.

She turned to me, "You can't?"

I smiled slightly and wiped a tear away from her cheek with the pad of my thumb, caressing her cheek in my hand. She leaned into my touch ever so slightly.

"No, I can't because I have too many feelings for you." I whispered.

She looked at me with shock. "Y-you do?"

I nodded and took a step closer to her, closing the gap in between our bodies. She made a move to back up but I stopped her by wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her back to me.

She avoided my gaze, suddenly finding the ground much more interesting.

"Korra, look at me." I said softly.

She looked up slowly and I smiled again. Her eyes were just so beautiful. So many emotions swan within the blue that they were. I could see them all.

Heartbreak, caused by me.

Sadness, caused by me.

Hope, for me.

Fear, for Amon.

I leaned in and so did she. When our lips touched I felt warmness encase me again. I saw fireworks and smiled against her lips. I brought my hand from her face to resting on her waist again. Pulling her closer to me. I wanted to stay like this forever. I never wanted to let her go. But for the need of air we had to part.

I rested my forehead against hers.

"You don't know how long I have wanted to do that." Korra whispered.

I chuckled, "Same here. Korra, what I said back there. You know that I didn't feel the same way, it was all a lie. I do feel the same way. I have ignored this feeling for too long. You're the one I want, so will you take me?"

She smiled and kissed me again as a response. "Of course City boy."

* * *

**Done, next chapter up as soon as I get 5 more reviews!**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Be the change you want to see in the world."  
_-_Gandhi_

* * *

**Mako POV**

Korra and I had been married for 3 years and we had two kids. A girl, Suki, she was only 2 years old. We named her off of one of Aangs closest friends. And a beautiful daughter, Toph, who was 6 years old. We had her a year before we got married. She was also named after one of the past Avatars best friends.

Toph reminded me of her mother in so many ways. She was only four but she was already bending. She was a fire bender like me but she had the looks of her mother. She was also stubborn and head strong, just like Korra. And my favorite thing about her, was her eyes. They were just like Korra's, big and blue. She even had a bit of the personality of the original Toph.

Our youngest daughter, Suki, was yet to be determined. She looked like me but she was too young to have a defined personality. But so far, she did seem to be like me. She was calm and didn't cry too often. So far she was also very independent.

I was walking home today because my bike had gotten destroyed in our last raid on the Triple Threats. Korra had taken the family car to the council meeting so I couldn't use that.

As I was walking, I saw a tent made out of earthbending. When I saw it, memories came flooding back to me. Memories of Bo and I on the streets. This tent was really small and it seemed to only fit for one person. I walked up to it and saw a pair of legs sticking out the entrance.

My heart skipped a beat, I walked up to it and the kid jumped out and got into a fighting stance.

"Hey, whoa there little fella. I don't want to hurt you." I said, putting my hands up in the sign of surrender.

The kid wasn't any older than 6, the same age Bolin was... But Bo hadn't started bending until he was 10. He didn't move and kept his stance.

"Look, see this badge?" I asked pointing to it. The kid glanced at it. "I'm a cop, which means I want to help you. Not hurt you. What's your name?"

The kid seemed to relax a little and I walked closer. This poor little guy was so skinny, he looked as if he hadn't had a decent mean in weeks. And it showed in his stance, he looked like he would fall over at any moment...

I remembered I had some left over Narooks in my bag so I took it out and handed it to the boy. He took it quickly and started devouring it. I laughed, he looked like Bolin a little bit. Same green eyes, same way of eating.

"Slow down champ, you may get a tummy ache." I said, chuckling a little.

He looked up at me and obeyed. He slowed down and I smiled. When he finished, he let out a large belch and I laughed. I sat down next to him and was relieved when he didn't move away. Although he did flinch a little.

"Now, will you tell me your name?" I asked gently.

He looked at me with confusion dancing in his eyes. "Why would you give me that food?" He asked quietly.

"You seemed hungry, I thought you would like it." I said.

"But why?" He repeated. I guess he wasn't going to tell me his name unless I told him something about me...

"Well, you see my brother and I lived on these streets when we were your age. And I know that if someone had offered me and him food, it would have been a miracle. I wanted to help you." I whispered.

He smiled, "My name is Jurang."

"Mind if I ask why a cute little kid like you ended up out here?"

He looked at the ground and brought his legs against his chest.

"My mother passed away when giving birth to me. And about two months ago, my father left and he never came back. He never did really like me..." He sniffed.

My heart broke and I pulled Jurang in for a hug, he didn't respond at first but then hugged me with much force. I was surprised by his strength, and I felt his hot tears.

He pulled away and I smiled and then did what I would have loved for someone to do for Bo and I.

"It's supposed to be really cold tonight. Why don't you come home with me?" I asked.

His head snapped to me and his jaw dropped slightly, "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm sure my wife and my two daughters would love to have you." I said, and then his happiness dropped.

"You have a wife and two kids?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know my wife. She's Avatar Korra." I said, trying to get him to come with me.

He perked up at this, "Really?! That means your officer Mako! the first firebender allowed on the police force! Wow!" He said in awe.

I chuckled, "Yeah, and we would love if you came home with us."

He nodded and I smiled, I got up and offered him my hand. He stared at it for a while and then took it. We walked to my house and we talked along the way.

"So Jurang, how old are you?" I asked.

"6." He answered.

So I had been right, he was only 6...

"What about you?" He asked looking up at me.

I chuckled, "I'm 27, my wife is 26." I answered.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked, still holding my hand.

"Well, we got together when I was 18 and she was 17. We got married when I was 24 and she was 23. We had our first child, a girl named Toph, when she was only 20. And then we had another beautiful baby girl, Suki, 2 years ago." I said.

He nodded in thought and then looked at me, "Why did you have Toph before marriage?"

"Well you see, it had been a mistake. A wonderful, amazing, beautiful mistake." I said, trying to explain.

"Do you regret it?"

"No! No not at all, my daughter is my life. I love her so much. And it was the best thing Korra and I ever did!" I exclaimed.

He nodded thoughtfully and then we got there.

"Don't worry, you will love them! I promise." I said getting down to his level.

He didn't seem to convinced but still he walked inside with me. I opened the door to be greeted with a huge hug from my oldest daughter.

"Daddy! I missed you soooo much!" Toph exclaimed.

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "Daddy missed you too."

Korra came into view holding Suki in her arms. Toph unlatched herself from my legs and ran back to Korra.

"Mommy! Daddy's home!" She exclaimed.

"I see that sweetie!" She said, chuckling a little bit.

She walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss, "Hey City boy."

I smiled, I still couldn't believe this beauty was mine. I couldn't believe I won her over, yet here she was. In our living room, holding our child in her arms with the other latched onto her leg.

"Hey." I breathed, our little girl, Suki, held her arms out for me and I took her into my arms.

"Hey little girl! Daddy missed you." I said rocking her back and forth.

"Who's this?" Korra asked looking at Jurang who was holding onto my leg.

I sat Suki down and detached Jurang from my leg, I moved him in front of me. Korra gave me a questioning look and I smiled at her.

"This is Jurang, I found him on the streets and since it was supposed to get cold tonight, I though he could stay with us." I said patting him on the back.

"Alright!" Toph cheered.

Korra and I laughed and then Korra turned to him. She got down to his level and smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm Kor-" She introduced herself.

"I know who you are, Avatar Korra. Mako told me." He said cutting her off.

"Just Korra is fine, it's really nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

He took it with little hesitation and shook it forcefully. I laughed at Korra's expression.

"Ouch." She said shaking it out after he let go. "Quiet a grip you got there, nice."

He smiled and she ruffled his hair, "You hungry? I can make you something." She offered.

He looked up at me and I nodded, giving him a little push towards the kitchen.

"Thank you." He said walking with her. I followed to supervise, Korra wasn't the best cook. I mean, she was good but again, not the best... As in, one time she burned down our kitchen. Thank god Toph had been at her Uncle Bolins and Aunt Asamis that night.

"What would you like?" She asked walking to the stove.

"A family." He whispered almost to where we couldn't hear. And I don't think we were supposed to. Korra looked at me with a heartbroken expression.

Then he spoke louder, "I'll just take some noddles."

Korra nodded and turned on the stove, "Why don't you go play with Toph while I get there ready?" She asked.

He nodded and walked into the living room.

Korra walked up to me, her eyes glassy with un-fallen tears. I pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly.

"Mako, did you hear him?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah. You think he was hinting at anything?"

"Mako... we can't take him in. We don't have the room! I feel like shit though, I want to. But where would he stay?!" She asked in a frantic notion.

I combed her hair in a soothing motion and calmed her down, "I don't know. I really don't."

"M-maybe we could move the girls into one room and then give him his own?" She asked, although she seemed uncertain too.

"Korra, we don't have the room..." I said, my heartbreaking a little bit.

In response, she held onto me tighter and so did I. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and Korra let go of me to answer it. She turned around before I could see if she was crying or not. But the wetness on my chest answered that question for me.

"Mako honey, get in here! Bolin and Asami came!" Korra called.

I turned off the stove and walked to them.

"Hey bro!" I greeted hugging him.

But he wasn't himself, neither was Asami. Korra seemed to notice it too and she brought them to the kitchen. Telling the kids to give us some 'grown up' time. When we were in the kitchen, Asami started to cry and Bolin comforted her with a hug.

"Asami! What's wrong?" Korra asked rubbing her back.

"Bro..." I said looking at Bo's hurt and tear stricken face.

"W-we just got b-back from the hospital." Bolin said, trying to hold back tears.

Korra took in a breath of air and hugged Asami, I, on the other hand, was very confused.

"What happened Bo?" I asked seriously.

"Asami... Asami i-is i-infertile." He managed out.

I gasped and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Truly I am." I said rubbing his back like I did all those years back when we were on the streets. Wait! That's it!

I looked over at Korra and she seemed to have the same idea.

"Bo, 'Sami. I think I have an idea for you." I said with a smile.

Bolin sniffed and looked at me with confusion. As did Asami.

"What is it?" That asked in unison.

"There is someone we want you to meet." Korra smirked and then they walked out of the kitchen.

"Jurang, please come here." Korra called.

"Yes Korra?" He asked coming into the room.

"I want you to meet my brother, Bolin. And his wife, Asami." I introduced.

Jurang looked up at him and frowned, "Why are you crying mister?" He asked.

I could tell that Bolin saw himself in this kid. He kneeled down to his level.

"Well you see, my wife and I just found out some very sad news." He explained.

"I'm sorry." Jurang said, giving Bolin a hug.

Bolin was surprised but hugged the boy back nonetheless.

I looked at Korra with a knowing look. For the rest of the night, Bolin, Asami, and Jurang got close. Jurang really took a liking to them and he got really comfortable with them. He was almost asleep when Bolin got up to talk to Korra and I.

"You seem to really like this kid." I observed.

"He's a good kid. I don't know how anyone could just leave him." Bolin said, looking back at him and Asami agreed.

Korra walked up behind me, "And well, we don't have much room here. Do you maybe want to take him home with you?"

Bolin perked up and nodded vigorously.

"Then you'd better go get him." I said nodding towards the clock, "It's late and little kids can't stay up."

Bolin nodded and went to go get Jurang.

He shook him slightly to wake him up.

"Hm?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Hey champ, you wanna come home with Asami and I?" Bolin asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah, we can give you a home and all our love." Asami added.

"We even have a little fire ferret that you can play with." Bolin chirped in.

He nodded and then fell back asleep, leaning on Bolins chest. Bolin smiled down at him and picked him up in his arms. He mouthed a 'thank you' to Korra and I and then walked out the door with his new friend.

* * *

A few years later, Bolin, Asami, and their new son, Jurang.

"Hey Bo, how's life?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Great!" He said ruffling Jurangs hair.

"Hey Uncle Mako, Aunt Korra." Jerang greeted.

* * *

**And the end! New one up tomorrow or next year!  
**(Get it? Because New years is tomorrow.)


	14. Chapter 14

_"Truth is everyone is going to hurt you; you just gotta find the one worth suffering for."  
_-Bob Marley

* * *

"Korra! That's completely ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"No it's not Mako! It makes perfect sense!" She yelled at me.

"Really? Me quitting my job to come with you to the Fire Nation makes perfect sense?" I asked.

"Yes! You _are_ my boyfriend! And it would only be for a year!"

"What's us dating got to do with this? I have to look out for Bolin, Korra! Pro-bending is our life! Not to mention my job as _second in command _at the police station! Do you know how much trust Lin put in me?! I can't just throw that all away! What will we do while we're there? What if I don't get a job? Huh? Then what am I supposed to do? I don't want to suffer on the streets again!" I yelled.

She winced, "I just thought I'd be worth it."

"There are more important things! I'm not going to throw my life away just for you!" Only once the words escaped my mouth did I realize what I'd done. What I'd just said. I saw a few tears form in her eyes, but I was too angry to apologize.

I stormed off into the night, she leaved tomorrow. I stomped down the stairs and walked wherever my legs would take me. I walked through the streets, I cursed when I stepped in a puddle soaking my new shoes.

Korra had gotten them for me for my 19th birthday.

I kept my head low, letting the chilly fall air cool me down. I ended up in front of Narooks, I looked in the window and saw couples dancing around. I smiled at them, Narook had added the dance floor because of Korra and I.

It had been our first date.

"_Oh come on Mako! Don't you want to dance?!" Korra asked me._

_I looked at her like she was crazy, "Do I look like a dancer?"_

_She smiled, "Yes."_

_I rolled my eyes, "Korra, I don't dance." _

_"Have you ever tried?" _

_"No! And that's my point!" _

_"You never know unless you try!" She said grabbing my hand._

_"Narook doesn't even have a dance floor! Let alone music!" I exclaimed. _

_"So? You don't need music to dance! And for the dance floor, they have a huge open space right over there!" She said walking me over there._

_My girlfriend is crazy._

_But I love her anyways, who wouldn't?_

_"Korra, I really don't know how..." I said nervously._

_She gave me a reassuring smile, and then set one of my hands on her waist and took the other in her hand. "Just do what I do." _

_I nodded and we danced. And, surprisingly, I was really good. I didn't step on her feet and even twirled her around to the silent music. I even dipped her down. When we stopped everyone started to clap._

_I leaned down and kissed her._

_"I thought you said you've never danced." She smiled when we pulled away._

_I chuckled, "I never have. I guess with you it just came easy to me." _

_She leaned up and kissed me again._

As I watched the coupes dance I thought about Korra.

What had I said to her?

"Oh god. No, no, no! What the hell did I do?" I yelled hitting my head against the side of the building.

"How could I be so heartless?" I asked myself.

I thought about when she asked me.

_"So Mako..." She had started nervously._

_I smiled and pulled her close to me, "Yes?" I asked, whispering into her ear._

_She sighed and gave me a sad smile and I knew something was wrong. I walked her to the couch and sat down, pulling her into my lap._

_"What's wrong?" I asked gently, moving some hair from out of her face._

_"Mako... I'm leaving. I have to go to the fire nation." She whispered._

_"What?!" I asked, almost shoving her out of my lap and onto the ground. "When?"_

_"Tomorrow morning..." She said avoiding my gaze._

_I jumped up, "And you're just NOW planning on telling me?" I was angry. No, I was sad. Sad and angry._

_"I want you to come with me." She said with a sheepish smile, a light blush on her._

_And that's when I erupted on her. She had hurt me, she had told me she was leaving. _

I felt something run down my face and when I moved up to move it away, I felt wetness. I looked up to the sky thinking it was raining. But no droplets came down.

I was crying.

Because I rejected her when she needed me. I told her I didn't want to go with her, I had to many responsibilities here. I told her she wasn't worth it. I told her that she wasn't worth suffering for. When she was. She was worth everything to me. I would do anything for her and I told her that I wouldn't even go on a trip with her to the Fire Nation.

When being with her was all I wanted.

I was fine with quitting my job, I was fine with starting over. I was even fine with leaving Bo for a year. After all he had Asami and the airbenders.

Because a girl like Korra was worth suffering for. I would go to the end of the earth and back just to be with her. I would walk across deserts, swim across oceans, fight a hungry mama Platypus-bear, to be with Korra.

I ran back to the apartment hoping she hadn't left. I ran as fast as my legs could take me, I ran and ran and ran. Home never seemed this far away. I finally arrived and bolted up the steps, I opened the door to see Korra on the couch crying into her hands. She hadn't heard me come in.

My heart shattered.

I caused those tears. I made her cry. I walked up to her and knee-led down in front of her. I moved her hands away from her face, her eyes were red and puffy. Tears stains on her cheeks. I was an asshole for making the women I love cry.

"W-what do... do y-you want M-Mako?" She stuttered.

"I want for you to forgive me, I want to take back everything I said. I want to apologize. I want to go with you." I said caressing her cheek in my hand, wiping away her tears.

"Y-you want to go with m-me?" She asked.

I smiled and kissed her softly, which she didn't respond to right away but eventually melted into it.

"Of course. I will follow you wherever you go." I whispered.

"But wh-what about Lin and B-Bolin, and Pro-bending?" She stuttered.

"They can wait a year, I just want to be with you. I'm _so _sorry about what I said, none of it was true! I'm going to the Fire Nation with you, and if I don't get a job. So what? As long as I'm with you, because you are worth fighting and suffering for." I said, honesty seeping through every word.

She nodded and kissed me again.

"I love you Korra." I murmured against her lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Awwww!  
**Please review! They are GREATLY appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

_"If you cannot do great things, do small things in a great way."  
-Napoleon Hill_

* * *

**Mako POV**

Tomorrow was Korra's birthday. The 18th of January, she was turning 21. We have been together for 3 1/2 years and are still going to strong.

Since Korra was the Avatar, her birthday was celebrated world wide. Every nation in all the world would celebrate. And that meant that their apartment got filled to the top with presents. Some from here in Republic City, others from the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. There were even some from the air temples, even though only very few people lived in them now...

"Korra!" I yelled from the living room.

She walked in rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "What?" She groaned.

"It's started." I said showing her a basket with moon peaches and fire flakes in it.

She smiled and ran to it, "OMG! I love moon peaches! Not a big fan of fire flakes though... you can have those." She smiled handing them to me.

I took them and then set them in our pantry that had little food supply. I sighed, "We need to go shopping soon."

"I will later today." She said picking up a moon peach.

"Alright, well I have to go to work. Bye and be careful." I said giving her a quick kiss and then left to go to the power plant. I _had_ worked for Bei Fong, but that ended when I burned the second on commands eyebrows off for saying bad and sexual things about Korra. He fired me and Lin couldn't do anything.

I tried getting it back but that bastard wouldn't let me. It was probably a good thing though, because I can't stand that jerk! He's like 50 and he hits on teens, more importantly, he flirts with _my girlfriend._ And that get's under my skin. A lot. Because not only does he flirt with her, no. He also says many sexual comments about her, making sure I can hear him. And he insults her, all the time.

I was just glad I had a job at all. The power plant took me back with open arms and even gave me a raise. But it really wasn't enough for Korra and I. Because being the Avatar came with no pay. Yeah we got gifts and what not, but gifts wouldn't pay the bills. Korra had even taken a part time job at Narooks to bring in extra cash.

Don't get me wrong, we weren't poor. We just weren't wealthy, we can't go spending money on everything we like. And we were happy. This worked, we live just fine with the way it is. Do I wish we had more money? Yes, of course. Everyone wishes they had more money. But again, Korra was happy. And that's all that mattered. As long as Korra was happy, so was I.

I arrived at the plant and checked in.

"Mako! Good to see you bud!" The owner, Jerry, said.

"Yeah. Good to see you too." I said going to get my gear.

I went to my generator and started my job.

As I was working, I was thinking about Korra's birthday. The biggest downside to not having extra money, was that I couldn't buy Korra a lot of things. Since it was her birthday soon, I wanted to get her a big gift. I really wanted to get her a car. Naga had passed away last year and wasn't around to be Korra's ride or best friend anymore. So Korra was stuck calling a Taxi whenever she went out, missing Naga all the time.

But I couldn't afford a car.

I knew Korra doesn't care whatever I get her, but I wanted it to be big. I wanted to surprise her. But with working 10 hours a day for little over minimum wage, I can't just go buy a car. Even with Asami giving us a huge discount, I can't buy one.

I was thinking about a gift up until lunch when my co-worker snapped me out of my daze.

"Mako, you ready to eat? It's lunch." He said.

I nodded and took off my mask, Spirits it was hot in here. My shirt was soaked through and through. Lunch lasted an hour and was my favorite thing during my work day. Not only because it was a break from this heat, but because I got to see Korra. Because our break was so long, I was able to go to Narooks. Korra was a waitress there and worked from 9-5. So she was always there for my lunch break, and her hours worked out well. I still got to see her in the morning before I left, because I went in at 8, and I got to see her when I get home, because I don't get home until 6.

I was walking to Narooks when I passed a shop that had a stuffed Polar Bear dog that looked just like Naga. I smiled and went into the shop, it was only 10 yuans. I saw another thing in the shop that caught my eye, it was a blue scarf. I smirked, Korra always played with my scarf and tried it on. As a joke I was going to get her one. It was 15 yuans. A total of only 25 yuans?

Deal.

I checked out and then remembered I couldn't let Korra see it when I went to Narooks. I looked at my watch.

12:10

I still had 50 minutes left in my break. I could run back to the plant and put it in my locker, then later tonight I could go to the store and wrap it. I could hide it somewhere in the house so that she would never find it. I ran to my locker and locked it up, then I ran back to Narooks.

I arrived breathing heavy and was sweating, my hands on me knees. I saw a pair of shoes when I was knelt over and looked up to see Korra smirking at me.

"What'cha doin' City boy?" She asked.

I stood up straight and blushed, "Just hangin' around."

She laughed and got out a menu, "Will it just be you today?" She asked.

"No, I'm actually expecting someone else. Let me know if you see her, she has brown hair, about yey high." I said mocking Korra's height. "And has the most beautiful blue eyes. Oh, and she's also the Avatar." I said with a smirk.

Korra rolled her eyes and brought me to a table, "You know I can't eat with you. I wish I could, but I have to work."

I sighed, "I know. I just want to talk to my beautiful girlfriend." Kissing her before I sat down.

She smiled apologetically and gave me a menu, "Can I get you something to drink?" She asked pulling out her notepad.

"What kinda beer do you have again?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You ask me that everyday."

"I always forget." I smirked, really I only did it to keep her at my table, and she knew that.

"We have Bud light, Coors light, Heineken, Blue light, Reds Apple Ale..." She said.

"Hmmmm... I don't know..." I said.

"Mako, I'm going to get in trouble." She said tapping her foot.

"Psh, Narook loves you! And he likes me too, you won't get in trouble." I scoffed.

"KORRA! TABLE 4 NEEDS YOU! HURRY UP!" Narook yelled.

Oh the irony.

She looked at me and smirked, "You were saying?"

I sighed, "Alright give me a Sprite."

"Mako! You just made me go through all those beers and you aren't even going to have one?" She asked.

I smirked, "Yup."

She rolled her eyes and walked away to go to her next table. I leaned back in my seat and watched her as she worked. Sometimes the crowds here weren't the best and I worried for her. I don't care if she was the Avatar, she was my girlfriend and I worry. Not to mention she is gorgeous and lots of men will try and get her in bed. I know she never would because she is with me, but some of these men won't give her a choice...

No one seemed to be giving her trouble so I relaxed, she went into the kitchen and came out with my sprite.

"Why thank you." I said taking a sip.

She smiled, "You ready to order?"

"Yeah, but first-" I made a gesture for her to come closer. She rolled her eyes and did as she was told, I kissed her and she laughed. When she pulled away I ordered. "I'll have some Cow-pig, cooked medium."

She smiled, "That'll be right out."

I waited for my food and when it came more people came in so Korra couldn't stay and chat at all. I pouted when someone else gave me my bill and took my trays. Before I left I walked up to her while she was taking someones order and hugged her from behind. She stopped mid sentence and rolled her eyes.

"Please excuse my boyfriend." She said to her customers who were smiling at us.

"Oh no, that's fine dear." The lady said, "He's cute." She added with a wink. I blushed and kissed the top of Korra's head, she turned in my arms.

"What's up Mako?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say goodbye and get my goodbye kiss." I said with a pout.

"Hey! You can't steal my pout!" She said pouting herself and I laughed.

"Fine, well goodbye." I said leaning in for a kiss.

She kissed me and smiled into the kiss. We broke apart when we heard someone cough.

I looked behind her and saw the man at the table looking at us with an amused expression. She laughed and then kissed my cheek.

"See ya at home." She said and then I left.

I walked a different way back, it was a small short cut. I passed another shop that had a very beautiful and big picture of the cold tundra Korra called home. It was a picture of many wolves running through the snow, and many birds soaring through the sky with a huge lake behind them and mountains beyond that. Lately she has been homesick and I thought this would be a perfect gift for her. It was only 35 yuans, we could afford it. I also found some birthday wrapping paper and checked out.

I thanked the cashier and went back to work, squeezing the picture into my locker. I went back to work.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. But I knew I had to wrap these gifts. I stayed a little later to wrap the gifts and then walked home. I went inside and thanked the Spirits that Korra wasn't in the living room that was filled with presents from the nations. I went to the couch and hid them underneath.

She would be so happy. I went to our room and saw her snoozing on the bed, her work clothes still on. I chuckled and sat down next to her, wiping some hair out of her face. She stirred and woke.

"Mako?" She asked getting up.

"Hey Kor, sleep well?" I asked.

"Mhm, what's for dinner? I went out and got some noodles and other groceries." She said stretching.

"I think I should make something out of the varies baskets of food you got out there." I said helping her up.

"Yeah, did you see those? It's crazy!" She said fully awake again.

I went to the living room and looked at all the baskets. There was one with various fruits, a few packs of noodles, and fire flakes. I grabbed it and went to work. I made my special sauce and then cooked the noodles, throwing in some fire flakes while they were cooking. I love the extra spice and Korra likes it too. While I was cooking, she was unpacking the groceries and the baskets.

"Dinner is served." I said turning off the stove and serving the noodles onto a plate.

She ran to the bar stool and sat down at the counter, across from the stove. I gave her a plate and she dove in, devouring it.

"Mako, why are you such a good cook?" She asked me when I sat down next to her.

"It's one of my many talents." I said eating my own.

When we finished, we went to bed.

I woke up at natural time since it was my day off for Korra's birthday. She was still asleep so I gently and quietly got out of bed to make her breakfast and pulled the blanket up to just below her chin. Just the way she likes it, snug and warm.

When I finished breakfast, she came in and hugged me from behind.

"Morning birthday girl." I said turning around and kissing her forehead.

She smiled, "Thanks Mako."

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked serving her breakfast.

"Honestly, I just want to be here with you." She said.

I smiled warmly and kissed her temple.

"Okay, then what do you want to do with me?" I asked taking her plate, she had finished her food rather quickly.

"Hmmmm..." She looked outside and saw many reporters standing outside the apartment building in the pouring rain. "I guess we aren't going out today... How about we stay here and watch movies and play board games all day?"

"Anything for you, let's go." We went into the living room and she sat down next to me, cuddled up against me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close and started the movie. (In this story they have TV)

She had decided on watching The Hangover. As we watched, I got up and made popcorn. We shared it and then she got really thirsty.

"Mako!" Korra whined.

"Yeah?"

"Water please?" She asked with a big smile for me.

I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

I got up and got her some, when I came back the movie was over.

"What next? It's your day." I said giving her the water.

She took a few bis gulps and smiled at me, "We can always play a game."

"What type of game?"

"What we got?" She asked getting up and going to a closet that had a few board games. "Hmm, Monopoly? No. Candy land? Nah. Game of Life?" She asked looking at me.

"Sure."

So for the rest of the day we watched movies and played board games, at one point the power went off and we both just lay there in each others arms, in the darkness. Enjoying each others warmth and presence.

"Hey Mako?" She whispered, cuddling up closer to me.

"Yeah babe?" I asked.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Then I remembered the presents. I sat up, much to her dislike, and threw a fire punch into the fire place.

"Kor, I got something I wanna give you." I sat pulling the gifts out from under the couch.

She gasped, "Mako! You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, but I wanted too. I'm sorry that we don't have enough to get you anything big. I really wanted to get you a car." I said handing her all three gifts.

"Mako, I don't want a car. All I really want is you, I don't care how cheesy that sounds." She said kissing me softly.

"Go on open them!" I said.

She laughed, "Okay." She opened the first one to reveal the stuffed dog. "It looks just like Naga." She said, tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you Mako." She said.

I smiled, "Love you babe."

"Love you too."

She opened the other gift, it was the scarf. She laughed, "Why thank you Mr. Hat Trick."

"Of course, I thought you'd find that funny." I said kissing her forehead.

"Now we can wear our scarves together!" She said giggling, she opened the next one and smiled widely. "This is the my home, isn't it?" She asked quietly.

I nodded, "Do you like it? I was thinking we could put it above our bed."

"Like it? No." She said and I felt my heart drop. She looked at me and smiled at my nervousness, "I love it, but not as much as I love you." She added, tackling me with kisses.

I laughed and kissed her back.

"Happy birthday Kor." And then I picked her up and took her to the bedroom for another present...

* * *

**Okay! I didn't really like this one, but whatever! Please review! I need at least 5 more reviews before next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

_"I love walking in the rain because no one can see me crying."_

_-Rowan Atkinson.  
AKA, Mr. Bean_

* * *

**Based after Asami kisses Mako but he doesn't kiss back, my theory of why he never kissed back.**

Korra POV

I had just seen something I shouldn't of. I had come back, realizing I wasn't being fair to Mako. He had a point, he had a job to keep, and all I did was yell. So I decided to fix it, but when I came back... he and Asami were kissing. They were at her warehouse and she kissed him.

I'm gone, what? Like less than one week, and he is already back with her. Really? I thought that bastard loved me! Apparently not if he gets over me this quickly. I froze when I saw them kissing, I couldn't move. I caught his eyes and they widened. I felt the tears brimming in my eyes and I ran, out into the rain.

But whatever, no one could tell they were tears. As long is I didn't sob, no one would know. I thought about where I should go, Air Temple Island? No, too many memories of us...

Obviously I can't go to the Pro-bending arena, that place holds even more memories. Maybe I can go to Bo's place, but wait. He's at a photo shoot with Varrick.

I sighed and sat down on a curb, nowhere else to go. The rain continued to pour down, I didn't have the energy to bend it away. I was too sad. I should've known he never was over her. After all, she's _Asami. _And I'm just _me. _Korra, the Avatar. My title, the only reason anyone has ever liked me.

I looked up at the sky, why did _I _have to be the Avatar? Why couldn't it be Howl, my neighbor. He's an amazing person! Why couldn't it be him? He wouldn't be in this situation, he wouldn't be on the streets crying over a guy. _Over a guy. _Whom I love.

I buried my face in my hands and let it all out. I let the tears run down my face freely, not even attempting to hold them back. What's the use?

Mako POV

Oh. My. God.

Asami just kissed me. I mean, what the hell? She doesn't even know that I broke up with Korra, yet she _still _kisses me? I didn't kiss her back, no. I'm still in love _with Korra. _Not Asami. My eyes were open and I didn't move a muscle. And then I saw something that made my heartbreak again.

Korra.

She was standing there at the entrance to the warehouse, staring at us. My eyes widened. I wanted to yell 'No! No, Korra! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I don't even feel anything! I still love you!'

But I couldn't. Asami wasn't giving up, I couldn't get my lips away from hers. I saw Korra run out into the rain. Asami finally stopped kissing me and I backed away.

"Asami, I still love Korra... You can't just kiss me!" I yelled.

She flinched and nodded, "I'm sorry, it was a mistake. I just wanted to see if you had any feelings left for me."

I sighed, "I told you Asami, you will always be my _friend. _Nothing more. _Korra_ is-was my girlfriend. Not you."

"Was?" She asked.

"I may of broken up with her... But it was a total mistake!" I added quickly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Asami waved it off and then walked away. "Bye Mako."

I wasted no time in running out of the warehouse to find Korra, she had to be here somewhere. Air Temple island? No, I know her. That place is too abandoned, since Tenzin family wasn't there.

I know she wouldn't go to the Pro-bending arena, she wouldn't want the memories of us in the attic. She wouldn't want to be reminded of what she _thought_ I just did.

I don't know where she could of gone. Spirits, why did I have to be such an idiot? Why did I break up with her in the first place? She had a point when we were fighting, I _did _put her family in danger. No wonder she ran away, but... why did she come back?

And why did I have to be with Asami when she did?

I pulled my hair in frustration. "AHHHHH!" I yelled into the rain. I was soaked but I didn't notice, I didn't care. All I cared about was finding Korra and apologizing. And to explain that I _never_ kissed Asami.

I felt tears coming down my face, thank spirits for the rain. No one would notice, they would think it was the rain. But who was here to tell?

I fell onto my knees, my head in my hands.

"Korra." I breathed.

Then I heard sobbing. Sobbing I recognized all to well.

It was Korra.

I shot up and ran towards the sound, but I couldn't find her.

"Korra! Where are you?" I asked, blinking the rain out of my eyes.

The sobs stopped and I heard footsteps splashing against the puddles, away from me. I followed the sound, squinting through the rain. I spotted a bright blue shirt up ahead and ran faster.

"Korra! Just let me explain!" I yelled.

But, of course, she sped up.

"Spirits damn it." I mumbled under my breath.

I finally caught up and grabbed her wrist.

"Get. Off. Me!" She yelled shaking her wrist free, but I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Just listen to me!" I hissed.

She looked at me with cold, icy eyes. "Why should I? Hmm? So that you can lie to me again?"

"What are you talking about, 'lying to you'?" I asked, holding her tight.

"You never loved me! I leave for less than a week and you're already back with Asami!" She seethed.

My heart shattered and my grip on her loosened. "No, Korra. You don't understand! Let me explain!" I said, my voice soft now.

"No!" She yelled wriggling free of my grip, bolting away from me.

But I grabbed her wrist and pulled her flush against me, kissing her. She didn't kiss me back.

I pulled away and her facial expression hadn't changed, she was still staring at me with hatred.

"Korra..." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"What." She said in a sharp voice, at least she was listening to me.

"I _never _kissed Asami back. I haven't kissed her ever since I got with you, _she _kissed _me! _You've got to believe me!" I begged.

Her expression changed to pain, "How do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"I swear on my parents grave, I swear on Bo's life! _I love you, and only you! I never kissed anyone else_!" I said, pleading with her to believe me now.

I saw, what was most likely tears falling from her eyes, I caressed her cheek. "Please, please believe me. I never wanted to break up with you. I was wrong, I should of thought of your parents. I'm sorry."

She shook her head, leaning into my touch, "I was wrong too, I should of thought more about your job."

I smiled slightly and leaned down again. And, thank the Spirits, she kissed me back. When we pulled apart, for the need of air, I pressed our foreheads together.

"Korra, never leave me again." I whispered.

"I won't." She said and stole a kiss.

* * *

**Okay! New quote up tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Don't settle for a relationship that won't let you be yourself."  
-Oprah Winfrey_

* * *

Mako POV

I was on my way to my first date with Asami, we were going to eat at a _really _fancy restaurant. Not really something I was into, but whatever. I walked inside and told them my name.

"Ahh, Mr. Mako. Please come this way." The dude said, he was dressed all fancy like.

"Umm, okay?" I said following him to this unknown place. We got there and the guy started to measure me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting you in some decent clothes, these are filthy and Asami just won't have it." He said taking off my coat.

What? Asami wouldn't accept what I was wearing?

"Whatever." He started to change me and I felt really uncomfortable. I didn't like these new clothes, they made me someone I wasn't. I wasn't a rich snob, and I didn't want to be.

He went for my scarf but I grabbed his wrist and growled, "The scarf stays."

He nodded and I let him go, then he led me to my table where Asami was waiting.

"Wow, you clean up well." She said looking at me. "But what about that scarf? It's like 100 degrees out! You need to take that off." She said reaching for it but I moved away.

"No, the scarf stays." I said sternly.

"But what will people think? It's very old and dirty..." She said in disgust.

"I don't care what people think. I'm not taking my scarf off." I said again.

She sighed, "Mako, why not?"

I didn't want to tell her why, she didn't need to know. That was none of her business.

But I had told Korra...

Whatever, Asami isn't Korra. And she never will be. Korra is bold, selfless, gorgeous, one of the best people I will ever meet. And... oh spirits... I like Korra.

Yeah, that sounded right. I _do _like Korra.

"It stays because I said so. It's a part of me, a part of my personality, a part of my character." I said bringing my hand up and feeling it.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine whatever, but people will talk. And next time, please leave it at home. Or get cleaned up before you come."

"Excuse me?" I asked in disbelief.

"I said, next time leave it at home. I don't want people to judge me for being here with you." She said taking a bite of food.

Who the hell did this chick think she was?

"I'm sorry, but there won't be a next time. Now if you would excuse me." I said getting up.

I walked to the room and changed into my regular clothes, fixing my hair as well. I walked out without a second look. Yeah Asami was beautiful, but she was trying to change me. And that I won't stand for. She needs to except me for me, not someone I'm not.

As I walked back to the arena, I saw Korra. She was sitting by the pond against Naga. I decided to talk to her and made my way over to her, maybe even ask her out.

"Hey Kor." I said walking up to her.

"Hey Mako." She said sitting up and patting the spot next to her.

I sat down and leaned against Naga, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just enjoying the cool summer air." She said, closing her eyes.

"It is pretty nice, isn't it?" I said looking over at her and she nodded. God she was beautiful, her blue eyes warmed my heart. Her figure was breathtaking. Everything about her was perfect.

She glanced at me and then my scarf, then back at my eyes. She must be wondering why I'm wearing it when it's hot out. Here comes the questioning...

But she didn't say anything, just smiled at me. I smiled back, at least she would let me wear it, unlike someone.

"It is, very relaxing. Makes me forget about this war." She said looking back at the sky that was just starting to show some stars.

"Honestly, I had totally forgotten about the war. Thanks for reminding me." I said jokingly.

"Sorry..." She said.

"Don't sweat it." I said waving it off.

She turned over on her side and reached for my scarf, and I didn't stop her. Knowing she wouldn't do anything to harm it or to remove it. She started to fiddle with it and I smiled, as did she.

"This scarf, it's really soft." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's one thing about it. After all the years on the streets, it's never lost it's softness or warmth."

"It must be comforting to have it." She said, her voice quiet.

"It is, I never let anyone wear it. No one." I said, quiet myself.

"You let me." Korra whispered, looking in my eyes.

I smiled, "I did. Because I trust you with it, I know you know how much it means to me."

She nodded, "I would be careful with it."

I leaned in and so did she, and our lips met. It was a soft innocent kiss, and her lips were so soft. When she pulled away, a big grin spread across her face, as did mine.

"I didn't know you liked me." She teased.

"Well, I do. A lot." I said kissing her again. I slid my tongue against her bottom lip, and her mouth opened up. I wasted no time in inserting my tongue. Our tongues were battling for dominance. When we pulled away, gasping for air, I held her cheek in my hand. Korra leaned into my touch.

"I like you too." She giggled, after catching her breath.


	18. Chapter 18

_"I'm jealous of every guy that has hugged her, because for that short second. He held my entire world."  
-Unknown_

Mako POV

Since Korra was the Avatar, and my girlfriend, she restored peoples bending. And those people could get _very _grateful. A little too grateful for my liking.

Even if I'm standing _right next to her_ with my arm wrapped around her waist, they still asked her on dates. Asked her for a 'fun night' or a 'good time'. Which both mean the exact same thing.

And the ones that get on my nerves the most, are the ones that don't just use words. No, they use gestures. And it takes all of my being not to murder them.

They can't touch _my _Korra! Today was one of those days. She was back at the park, restoring yet another persons bending. It was like the fifth day, each day she restores a few hundred peoples bending, and she's still going. That's how many people lost their bending.

I was standing by her side, waiting for the next person to come up. The routine was the same, they come up, kneel, she goes into the Avatar State and restores the bending, then they thank her.

I was her... personal body guard. It was the only way Tenzin and Bei Fong would let me stay by her side during this. I was there to make sure no one hurt her, to make sure she wasn't pushing herself.

"Kor, whenever you need a break let me know. Don't work to hard." I said to her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Let's do this!"

I sighed and watched as the next person came up. I recognized him... I just didn't know where from.

"Hey babe, I know this guy." I whispered to Korra.

"Really? From where?" She asked.

"I don't know... I just remember him from somewhere." I said, looking at him and trying to remember. And then it clicked, "Oh yeah! He's from Pro-bending when Bo and I were younger. He was a jerk, he always hit on Bo's girlfriends." I growled.

"Oh." Was all Korra said, and then the jerk walked up to her.

"Avatar Korra, it'a an honor to meet you. I'm Howl, a water bender. Please, restore my bending." He said kneeling.

My girlfriend nodded and restored it. He got up and waterbent the water from the fountain.

"Thank you, so much! How could I ever repay you?" He asked giving her a hug.

She hugged him back awkwardly and I growled. I don't like it when people hugged her, no. I didn't like it at all. She's mine, no one else's.

Howl looked over at me and smirked, "Mako! Hey pal! Remember me?"

"Yeah." I said coldly.

Korra nudged me and gave me the _'be nice'_ look. I rolled my eyes.

"It's good to see you again Mako!" He said shaking my hand.

"You too." I lied.

"So what are you? Like the Avatars body guard?" He asked with a laugh.

"That, and I'm her b-" I was about to say but he cut me off.

"How did you manage to land a job like that? What ever happened to Pro-bending?" He asked, leaning against the fountain.

I sighed, "Wasn't paying me enough. I needed a job with good pay, and this job lets me see Korra more."

"Don't you mean Avatar Korra?" He asked, "Even if you're her body guard, I'm assuming you still have to call her by her formal name."

"Not if I'm her b-" I said but the jerk cut me off, again.

"Isn't that right sexy?" He asked looking over at Korra.

I growled but Korra answered for me, "He can call me Korra, because he's my-"

And again, this jerk cut her off. Dick. "Oh alright, so I guess that means I can call you that too?" He asked getting dangerously close to her.

I had enough. I walked over to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Get away from her." I growled, dangerously low.

"Dude, I'm not hurting her. What's the big deal?" He asked, a hint of fear in his eyes.

I smirked, "Because she's my girlfriend and you are _wayyyy_ to close to her."

"Sorry man! I didn't know!" He said, struggling in my grip.

I shrugged and let him go, "Whatever, just go."

He nodded and then walked quickly away. I chuckled and Korra was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Mako! That was terrible!" She laughed.

"But it was funny, besides, he was flirting with you. And I don't like that." I said with a warm smile.

She stood on her tip toes to kiss me, but was interrupted by, who other than, Howl! Oh joy. Note the sarcasm.

"S-sorry. I dropped my wallet." He said grabbing it and running away. I sighed and went back to kiss her, but another citizen came up to get there bending.

I groaned but let her go so that she could restore this one's bending. This was going to be a long day.

**Okay, I know that this one was short. Sorry! But please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just to let you all know, I'm really loving writing a jealous Mako! So the next chapter and this one will be about jealousy.**

* * *

_"Jealousy is just a sign that shows how much you really like, care, or love someone."  
-Tumblr_

Korra POV

Mako had insisted on taking me out to dinner at some big fancy restaurant. I forget the name, but it's supposedly really expensive. I told him that he didn't have to, but he insisted. He said it was very important.

What that meant, I had no clue.

We had been dating for about a year, all the nations were at peace, except for a tiny dispute in the Fire Nation, nothing I couldn't handle though. I actually had to leave to go there in a few days, Iroh would be arriving tomorrow and then he would be taking me to the Fire Nation.

I met Mako outside the guys new apartment, they had bought it just a few months ago. And they loved it there, it had an amazing view of the Pro-bending arena and Air Temple island. And it wasn't to far away from the police station, where Mako and Bolin worked.

Since this place was fancy, I got Asami to help me pick out what to wear. Bad idea. She made us go to like 20 billion stores and made me try on _so many _dresses. Not fun. And the worst part, I ended up just wearing a dress I had _already _owned. So that was five hours of my life I'm never getting back.

I got to his apartment and he was waiting for me.

"Hey Kor." He greeted me, giving me a quick kiss.

"Hey, we going? I'm starved!" I said hunched over.

He rolled his eyes, a crooked smile on his face, "Yeah, it's just up the street so we'll walk. It's a nice night, so I don't see any problem with that."

I nodded and looped my arm through his, "So why do you insist on coming to this place?"

"I'm tired of just taking you to Narooks, I want to take you somewhere nice." He said kissing my temple.

I smiled, a blush on my cheeks.

"You know, you look beautiful tonight." He said, his own blush on his cheeks.

I chuckled and kissed his cheek, deepening his blush, "So what you're saying is that I only look beautiful tonight?" I joked.

"Oh Agni no! That's not what I meant! I mean, you look beautiful all the time! It's just tonight... with this dress... and um. I love you?" He said hoping to get out of this position.

I laughed, I loved him getting that nervous just because of me.

"Mako, I'm joking. And I love you too City Boy."

He sighed out of relief, "But you do always look gorgeous, just even more so tonight. And I didn't even know that was possible."

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Thank you Mako, you don't look too bad yourself."

He smiled and looked down at himself, "Thanks, I try."

I rolled my eyes and then we ran into someone that I knew and someone Mako wasn't very fond of...

"Korra!" He said walking up to us.

"Iroh?"

Mako POV

Well shit.

Iroh was here. I _did not _like this guy. Yeah he was a war hero and an amazing general and all, but when he was here last, he couldn't keep his eyes off Korra. Practically eye raping her, always touching her 'on accident'. And _every _chance he could get, he would go on a mission with her, or escort her. Spend time with _my _Korra, and that was not okay with me.

"Kor! It's so good to see you!" He said taking her out of my grasp and hugging her. She awkwardly hugged him back and I growled.

He just _had _to come tonight. The night I was going to take Korra and I's relationship to the next level. How fucking great. He wasn't even supposed to be here until tomorrow!

"It's, um, good to see you too." Korra said pulling away, and as soon as she let go of him, I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her close to me.

"I thought you weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow." I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Well, I wanted to see Kor earlier! So, here I am." He said with a jolly smile.

Oh how I'd love to punch that smile off of his face. I see right past his little good guy act.

"That's great, but we have somewhere to be now. So bye." I said walking past him, Korra still pressed up against me with my arm around her.

"Where are we going?" He asked following us. _Way _to close to Korra.

I walked over a little to get some distance from the two, succeeding for only a second before he walked even closer to her than before.

"Korra and I are going to dinner. Sorry, but no room for you." I said bluntly.

"Oh, well that's fine! We can hang out tonight then Korra?" He asked, smirking at me and then looking at Korra with his 'charming' smile.

"Um, well... Mako and I... um." She said awkwardly. She nudged me to answer for her, which I was happy to do.

"No. She can't. We have plans." I growled.

But, of course, that didn't stop him. "Well that's fine, we have a whole week to spend time with each other in the Fire Nation!" He said, smirking at me with a knowing smile.

I glared at him, "Yeah, we _all _will because I'm coming too."

He seemed surprised, as did Korra. But hers was a happy smile, she as joyed at the fact I was coming with her. And I wasn't just coming because of Iroh, I planned on coming with her anyways. But I was going to tell her tonight when I proposed... Oh well.

Iroh's face was priceless. He was surprised and very angry. He clenched his teeth and tried to keep his calm demeanor. I smirked at him and he glared at me.

"Can't wait!" He tried to say happily, but it just came out as crazy.

Korra tried to hold back a laugh at his weird expression and then tugged on my scarf, "We should get going."

I looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "Good idea."

"Always a pleasure Avatar." Iroh said.

I laughed when Korra gave him a small wave, "Yeah, always a... real... _pleasure _Iroh." I said sarcastically.

He growled and walked away, "He comes back and he's dead." I said.

Korra laughed, "So, you're coming with me?"

"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world." I kissed her forehead and murmured.

Needless to say, the rest of the night went well. She said yes and to celebrate, we took it to the bedroom. Again, pretty awesome night.

The next day, she was wearing her betrothal necklace proudly. And that made me smile, I was so happy she said yes. We were currently packing for the week trip, I had already packed actually and now we were at Air Temple Island packing for her.

She didn't have much. Just one suitcase and Naga. We went down to the docks to see Iroh and his men waiting for us.

"Shit, I left Nagas things back in her stalls." Korra said turning around.

"I got it, go ahead and get the things in our room on the ship." I said running back to the stalls.

She nodded.

The ride was two and a half days long so that was two nights on the ship. And since we were getting married and since we had slept in the same bed before, we got the same room.

I came back with Nagas things to see Iroh having Korra up against the ship, his arm blocking her way of escaping. He was talking to her and then... was he leaning in?

Oh hell no.

I dropped Naga's things and ran full speed to Iroh and Kor. When I got there their lips were millimeters apart, although Korra was trying to get away.

I tackled Iroh and started to punch him repeatedly.

"What the fuck." Another big punch. "Are you doing?" A huge one to his nose, and a crack, a stream of blood. "With my fiance?!" I yelled throwing another blow.

I felt Korra's arms pulling me up and I let her, I couldn't kill the guy. I may of wanted to, but I couldn't. So I let him go, but before I walked into the ship with Korra, she may of 'accidentally' pushed him in the bay.

"Oh shit! Someone help! Iroh fell into the bay!" She yelled running back to me, snickering. "I shouldn't of done that! that was so mean!" She said.

I shrugged, "He tried to _kiss _you. I'd say you had every right to."

She laughed and then kissed me, "We have a _long _week ahead of us." She whispered.

* * *

**New chapter up soon! PLEASE PLEASE review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_"I want us to last."  
_-Tumblr

* * *

Korra POV

"Mako, where are we going?" I asked giggling as we ran through the streets, fingers interlocked.

He turned to look at me, "It's a surprise!"

I sighed and ran with him, finally we arrived at a restaurant I had never been to.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's a cafe my parents took me too. I haven't been here in years, I'm surprised I even remembered where it was." He said with that goofy grin that I fell in love with.

"Why are we here?" I asked looking around, it was a cozy little place. Very welcoming, a little bit like Narooks.

"This place is really special to me, and I wanted to share it with you. It's one of my favorite memories with my parents." He said bringing me to a table. "This was the table we always sat at, it was like the best table."

I scrunched my brows in confusion, "How so?"

He chuckled, "You know you looked really cute when you look so confused."

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks so I looked away.

"Anyways, it has the best views." He said nodding his head towards the window in the front of the store. "This is the only seat that views that window head on."

I looked out the window and was amazed by the view. "Wow, it's breathtaking."

He took my hand from across the table, "Not as breathtaking as you."

I felt myself blush again and I looked away. We ordered our food and it had been delicious.

"Mmmm, this is so good! How come I've never heard of this place?" I exclaimed.

Mako chuckled, "They like to keep it to the locals. And we live basically across the city from this place."

I nodded, the probending arena was pretty far away from here. Yeah, you read right. Mako and I live together in the attic above the Pro-bending arena. With Bolin of course. We have been dating for about two years now, and moved in not to long ago.

It started me just staying the night a few times a week, then it blossomed into staying the weekend. Or staying the week. Eventually Mako asked me to move in and I convinced Tenzin to let me.

"Can I get you something for dessert?" Their waitress asked.

I looked at Mako with questioning eyes he chuckled and nodded, "Okay! I will have the chocolate fire cake!"

The waitress nodded and turned to Mako, "And for you?"

"I'll have the same." He said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Would you two just like to share one jumbo one?" She asked.

Mako nodded absently and I giggled, "Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you."

"Kor, you know how much I love you, right?" He asked me, taking my hand from across the table.

I smiled, "I think I do."

"Words can't express my love for you. My love for you is immeasurable." He said rubbing his thumb on my hand.

"And I love you more than anything else in this world. Why are you bringing this up now?" I asked, of course I know how much he loves me. But why the sudden outburst of his love for me?

He slid out of the booth and got down on one knee, I gasped. Was he really?

"Because I want to bring our relationship to the next level. I don't want us to just be a thing. _I want us to last_. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms every night, I want to wake up to your beautiful smile and extravagant blue eyes every morning. I want you to be mine and me to be yours forever." He said taking taking out the little box from his pocket. He took a deep breath.

"Korra, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I was speechless. Of course I want to marry him! I opened my mouth to scream yes... but I couldn't talk! Okay Korra, come on. You've been talking for years now. Just form the words with your mouth. Y-e-s. Come on. Say it with me. Yes.

Oh hell, I'll just nod.

I nodded my head furiously and a huge, toothy, smile spread across Mako's face. He jumped up from his position and he spun me around. I laughed in his arms. He set me down and placed the ring on my finger. It had a blue gem on it, it was small but there.

"I know it's not much bu-" He started but I cut him off with a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and held me close.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I giggled, "I love you Mako."

"I love you too Kor, more than life itself." He said kissing me again.

* * *

**SOOOOOOO sorry it took me forever to update! But still, PLEASE review! **


	21. Chapter 21

_"When a girl thinks of a future with her boyfriend, it's normal. When a boy think of a future with his girlfriend, he's serious."  
_-Tumblr

**Based Modern day high school**

* * *

Korra POV

Asami, my best friend of 5 years, called me over to her house. Why you ask? Because she wants to talk boys. That's the way she is. Boy crazy. And I don't mind, after all I am a teenage girl. Talking about boys is one of my favorite hobbies. And it's gotten even better since I got a boyfriend.

Mako Anderson.

Yeah, Mako! The, like, hottest guy _ever_! And he's my boyfriend! The best part is that he's crazy about me, and I'm crazy about him! Everyone in the school thinks he's hot and all the girls are all gaga over him. But he pays them no attention. All his attention is on me.

And it's the best feeling ever. Knowing that I'm the only girl in his eyes. So that's probably what Asami was going to talk to me about today. Mako.

I got to her house and ran inside, I didn't bother knocking. Her parents love me anyways, this place is practically a second home for me, and they are like second parents to me.

"Korra!" She shrieked as if she hadn't seen me for years.

I rolled my eyes, "Hey 'Sami."

She ran to me and hugged me jumping up and down. Like she did every day she saw me.

"Asami. I just saw you yesterday." I said.

She let me go and then made me go upstairs with her. We ran into her room and she closed the door.

"You will never believe who asked me out!" She squealed.

And out comes my inner girl, "O! M! G! WHO?!"

"Bolin! Mako's brother!" She said jumping up and down.

I got up and joined her, "Eeeeeeeekkk! That it soooo cute! You've had a crush on him for like ever!"

"I know! This is the best! We can have double dates and stuff! And then when we get married and you and Mako get married, we can all spend the holidays together and our kids will be cousins! You will be their Auntie Korra! And I'll be yours Auntie Asami!" She said and then took a deep breath.

"This is so awesome! When's the date?!" I asked.

"Tonight!" Asami said.

"TONIGHT?!" I squealed.

"Yes!" She screeched.

"Where?!" I asked.

"To Narooks. Something simple." She stated proudly. "Help me pick out an outfit!" She said running to her closet.

My face immediately dropped. I hated trying on outfits. At least she was trying them on and not me...

"How's this one?" She asked turning to me.

It was a bright red dress with green emeralds shaping beautiful patterns.

"Eh. Too fancy." I said dismissing it with a wave of my hand.

She changed into a bright pink dress with flowers all around it.

"This?" She asked.

"Nah, too... childish." I said looking at it.

"Yeah, I agree." She said taking it off.

While she was talking she started to day dream, "This will be the best. I can already see our life together. Two kids, one boy- Jackson- and one girl, Jami." She said all day dreamy like.

I laughed and rolled my eyes at her. She playfully glared at me.

"Don't tell me you've never thought of a future with Mako." She accused pointing a finger at me.

"Oh I have. I've thought about it often. His proposal, the wedding, the honeymoon... The kids, the playfights, the growing old together." I said thinking about it all. I looked back at Asami who had a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure it will all happen. After all you two _have _announced your love for each other after dating for like tw-" She said.

"Three months." I quickly corrected her.

"Three months." She corrected herself.

"Yeah." I said with a dreamy sigh.

**Mako POV**

I was sitting in Bolins room helping his pick something to wear. Iroh was here too, he was Bo and I's best friend.

"I like that one." Iroh said.

I looked at my little brother and laughed, "No. He's not wearing that."

Bolin pouted, "Why not?"

"Bo. You're wearing a tiger print suit with a red top hat and a cane. You're _not_wearing it." I said.

He looked down at himself and sighed. "Fine." He said and then changed into something else. But I wasn't really paying attention. All I could think about was Korra. How perfect she was. Her mesmerizing blue eyes, her perfect curves, her chest... Her smile that I fell in love with, the way her hair looks when she keeps it down just for me. Her-

"Mako!" I was snapped back into reality when Iroh waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped.

"What about the outfit he's wearing now?" Iroh asked smirking.

I looked at Bolin and saw him wearing _my _scarf. "Absolutely not." I said standing up and snatching it from his neck.

He and Iroh burst out laughing while I had a scowl on my face. "Not funny. My scarf is _my _scarf. No one else can have it."

Bolin gave me a questioning look, "But bro, you let Korra wear it all the time."

"That's because she's Korra." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, so? I'm Bolin." he argued.

"But she's _Korra._ The girl I want to spend the rest of my life with. The girl I love with all my heart. The girl I want to have kids with. The girl I want to grow old with. There's a huge difference between you and her, Bo." I said easily.

"Whoa, I never knew you cared about her that much." Bolin said wide eyed.

"Yeah, well I do." I said wrapping my scarf around my neck.

"Really?" Iroh asked me.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes, "Yes really. You two know how much I love her, so knowing I want to marry her some day shouldn't come as a surprise."

"Well... I just didn't know you were that serious about her dude." Iroh defended himself, with something in his eyes. Was that jealousy?

"Why do you care?" I asked, it sounded a bit meaner than I meant it.

"No reason... I just... never mind." He said averting his gaze towards the floor.

"How about this outfit gentlemen?" Bolin asked with a smug grin on his face.

I nodded as did Iroh, "Looks good."

He was wearing a green long sleeve button up shirt with jeans and dark green tennis shoes.

"Are you two serious?! This is the very first one I tried on!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, well I wasn't really paying attention." I mumbled.

"I was. I just wanted to put you through this misery." Iroh joked.

"Argh! You two! Ugh, whatever. I have a date." He said walking out the door.

I started to laugh as did Iroh, "Well I've got to go too, I promised Korra I'd take her to a hockey game." I said getting up.

"Alright man, see ya later." He said getting in his car and driving away.

I texted Korra that I'd be at her house in five minutes. When I got there, I went inside. She didn't care, nor did her parents care that much. They all loved me, so it was all good.

"Hey babe." I said finding her on the couch watching NCIS.

"Hey." She said looking up at me with a smile on her face.

"You ready to go?" I asked standing in front of her.

She nodded and I put out my hand for her to take. She grabbed it and I helped her up.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" She yelled as we walked out the door.

"Bye sweetie!" I heard her mom yell.

"Mako! Be sure to have her home by 11!" Her dad growled from upstairs.

"Yes sir!" I called then closed the door behind us.

And off to the hockey game we went. Me and my love.

* * *

**I know, crappy ending. But I didn't really feel like continuing this one... Did you like it? I hope you did! It was fun to write so yeah. Please review! They are highly appreciated!**


	22. Chapter 22

_"A relationship is not based on how long you've been together, it's based on on the foundation you've built together."  
_-Tumblr

* * *

Korra POV

I was exited, today one of my closest and oldest friends was coming! More specifically, Howl was coming! I haven't seen him in years and it was great to see him again. I can't wait to see him.

Mako on the other hand isn't too happy about it. He's kind of the jealous type, anytime a guy would even glance at me Mako would be over there and threatening him... I know he only does it because he care's about me and doesn't want to loose me. But I've told him time and time again that he's the only one for me.

But does he listen? No.

We were waiting at the docks for Howl and he had his arm wrapped, tightly, around my wait. Crushing me to his side. A scowl on his face staring at the ship that was slowly approaching.

"Mako you are going to love Howl!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really now? And why do you think that?" He asked.

"Because he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet!" I said.

Mako looked down at me with an amused expression, "You're acting like a little kid Kor."

I pouted, "Am not." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He chuckled, "Of course not."

I looked away from him and looked back at the ship that was just docking. I was searching for Howl to appear and then I saw him.

A wide smile spread across my face and I ran to Howl who had a wide smile on his face embracing me with a huge hug.

"Kor! It's been so long!" He said eyeing me up and down, "And wow you've grown!"

Mako POV

I didn't like Howl. I didn't like him one bit. I hated the way he was staring at Korra, as if she was a piece of meat. I growled and walked up to them, practically ripping Korra away from him and crushing her to my side.

What can I say? I'm the jealous type.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Kor?" I asked, trying to remain calm for Korra. I know sometimes my jealousy can annoy her. I'm only jealous because I love and care about her, and she knows that. But still...

She looked at me and rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"Mako this is Howl. Howl this is Mako, my-" She said.

"Boyfriend." I said quickly not wanting him to think anything else.

I saw something flash in Howl's eyes when I said my relationship with Korra. His smile turned into a thin line and his eyes changed from happiness to jealousy. I narrowed my eyes at him and held Korra tighter making her squeak in surprise.

Oops, I think I was holding her a bit too tight. I let her go a bit and she gave me a playful glare. I smirked down at her and then looked back at Howl who was glaring at me. When he saw me look his way he put on a fake smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mako. Glad to see little Korra had some people to look after her for me." He said sticking his hand out for me to shake.

I looked at his hand and then back at his face and raised a brow. He though I was going to shake his hand? HA! Korra nudged me and looked towards Howl's hand.

I sighed and took his hand to shake it. I may have been holding it a bit too tightly because Howl's face was contorted in pain.

"Oops, sorry." I muttered letting go.

"It's cool." Howl said massaging his hand.

"Come on Howl, I'll show you around the island and I'll show you where your dorm is!" Korra said latching her arm through Howl's.

I gave her a bewildered look and she gave me a smile. She let go of Howl and kissed me, I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. She put her arms around my neck and then she pulled away.

"Don't get jealous. I'm only going to give him a tour. I love you not him. Okay?" She said as if it were routine.

I frowned slightly, "One more kiss?"

She chuckled and kissed me again, I cracked one eye open to see Howl glaring at us. I smirked and pulled Korra closer, letting my hand travel down... She opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Not in public!" She said kissing my cheek and then skipping to Howl with one more wink at me.

I sighed and then watched them walk away. She may say all is well and I trust her. It's him I don't trust. I inwardly smirked.

Yeah, I was going to follow them.

Korra POV

"And these are the wind gates that practically killed me multiple times." I said, only half joking.

He chuckled, "I can't see anything beating you Kor. You're practically invincible."

"Oh I'm not joking. I was in the infirmary for a week one time." I said. "Mako wouldn't leave me. He was by my side the whole time. Making sure my pillows were fluffed, making sure the blankets were warm enough, making sure I didn't get out of the bed too soon. Blowing on my soup for me, even though I'm perfectly capable of doing all that myself..."

He looked down at me, "Seems like he's a little over protective." He said, something in his eyes. I didn't know what it was but... it was something.

"He only is because he cares. We are in love." I said with a warm smile.

I looked back up at Howl and saw that his face fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked down at me with a frown, "You really are clueless aren't you?" Howl asked with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

He stopped walking and turned to me, "Korra, before you left I meant to tell you something."

I gave him a questioning look.

Mako POV

I was behind one of the gates in the spinning gates of terror, or at least that's what Korra called them when she was in the infirmary a few months ago. I chuckled at the memory. I looked back at Korra and Howl when I saw him look into her eyes.

I snuck closer to them to hear what he was saying.

"I mean't to tell you something." He said looking into her eyes.

I saw Korra give him a questioning look.

"Why tell you, when I can show you?" He said caressing her cheek and then what I saw next made my blood boil.

He kissed her.

That little bastard kissed my Korra!

I jumped from my hiding spot and stormed over to him, she wasn't kissing him back. As a matter of fact her eyes were wide and she was pushing him away but he held his stance.

I grabbed him and flung him away, breathing heavily. I walked up to him when he got up and punched his jaw, hard. He stumbled backwards and I grabbed him by the collar.

"Why the _fuck _would you _kiss _her when you know she's with me?" I growled.

"Look man, I've known her for _way _longer than you have." He said rubbing his jaw. "You have nothing with her like what I have with her."

"What?!" I heard a female voice yell from behind me.

I turned to see Korra storming towards us.

"Howl! It doesn't matter if I've known you longer... I don't love you, I love Mako." She said.

He looked up at her, "But we've known each other forever."

I narrowed my eyes, "But Korra and I have built a strong relationship. We love each other and it feels like we've known each other for an eternity. I don't care how long she's known you. She's mine."

He narrowed his eyes at her and the next thing he said made my blood boil. "You led me on, you little slut."

I reared back and punched him again, breaking his nose. He fell down and I got on top of him punching him repeatedly.

"Never." A punch and a grunt of pain from Howl. "Say." Punch and more cracking sounds. "That about." Punch. "My Korra." Strong punch, "AGAIN! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I yelled throwing one last punch before Korra grabbed my arm.

I looked back at her and she shook her head.

"Don't. Just... don't." She whispered.

I looked back at Howl and saw that he was basically unconscious. I turned back to Korra and got up giving her a hug.

"Y-you made me t-think you l...loved m-me. I l-loved you! Y-you probably s-sleep with every g-guy y-you see. You... you I th...thought-" I looked back at Howl and picked him up by the collar and shoved him against one of the boards on the spinning gates.

"I thought I told you to shut the hell up!" I yelled.

"And I thought your little slut loved me." Howl said.

I threw him on the ground and got down to his level, "You listen here little jackass, Korra doesn't need you. She doesn't want you. Just leave her alone. If you really did love her like I do then you wouldn't be being a bastard to her! I'd love to know why you said all those things though." I seethed.

"Because. I had my heart set out for her! Why the hell do you think I came here?! Look in my pocket! You're going to find a betrothal necklace! Yeah, I was going to propose! But that little bitch tore out my heart!" He said, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Look. I'm going to let go of you. ONLY because you really did get your heart ripped out by the most beautiful girl in the world. But you do not have the rights to call her anything besides Korra! You got that?" I asked pushing him against the pillar a bit too hard.

He nodded and I dropped him going back to Korra who had a frown on her face.

"Was he really going to propose?" She asked.

I nodded and then pulled her to my chest.

"Now I feel like shit, I broke his heart Mako! I didn't mean to!" She sobbed.

"I know sweetie, it's okay. He'll get over it." I said combing through her hair.

"I hope so... are we still on for tonight..?" She asked me.

I smiled down at her, "Of course. Let's go." I said taking her hand and intertwining our fingers.

SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE

"Mako! I just got a telegram from Howl and Sammy!" Korra called to me.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"He's getting married!" She said excitedly.

I smiled, I was glad he got over it. I was worried he would always love Korra. And that would be awkward, considering we were married now...

"That's great Kor." I said kissing her.

"And we're invited! It's in two weeks in the Southern Water Tribe!" She said cheerfully.

"I'll be sure to get off work." I said with a smile.

* * *

**Okay, I'm sorry for making Howl look like a dick... **

**But please review! I really love them all!**


End file.
